Got to get out
by blackrosegoth
Summary: What happens when Rose has an abusive father? what happens when she runs away from home and enroll in ST Vald's? Will she fall in love with Dimitri or is she too afraid of what her father did and thanks that Dimitri will do to I do not own Vampire Academy
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is rated T**

**So this is my new story and i hope you like it. Review...**

**There are no remake of this story with out my approval  
**

* * *

It has been 3 months since I have seen that horrible man I have to call my father. I ran away one night when my dad got to drunk and started to hit me and started to do other things, that make feel dirty and unwanted. I have been trying to find a place to live I ran out of money last week and have been staying on the street. Right now I am in a ally way putting my stuff into my backpack and getting ready for another day of trying to find someone who will help me. I walked to the corner store I new the man who worked at the counter and he away gave me a bottle of water and a bag of chips, he new that I had a ruff life but he didn't know what my father did to me. I was walking out of the corner store when a sine couth my eye.

ST. Vald's open enrolment

1-21 through 2-25.

Hours are from 8:00am- 8:00pm.

I picked up the flyer and looked for the address, when I fount it I was almost jumping up and down I was so happy this could be my one chance to get out of this hell hole I call my life. Now that I have the flyer all I need is my transcripts from school, I don't know how I am going to get them. I knew that my father was looking for me, because I have seen my photo in the newspaper when I first fount out I was in the paper I was freaking out but than I started to clam down and changed my hair color, I was a blond but my natural hair color was brown that looked almost black at time's. So I wash out the blond that I usually had and kept it brown, my father didn't have a picture of me with brown hair other than when I was a baby. I started walking to my old school I knew that I was take a chance that my father might find out that I was there but I need my transcripts. After about an hour an a half I finely got to my old school, it was just about time that school ended so I had to get in there fast. I ran through the front doors of the school and went straight to the office.

"How can I help you?" asked Aprille who work as the school sectarian.

"Yes, I would like to have Rosemarie Hathaway transcripts."

"Ok one moment please." She said and walked into the back room where they kept the files of all the students. I sat down waiting for her to come back with them when my teacher MR. Petri came in, when he saw me he stopped and did a double take I hoped that he would just go away and act like I wasn't here. My wish came true he walked right past me without a word, I was glad not to have to deal with him. not soon enough Aprille came back with my transcripts she handed them to me and told me to have a nice day. I walked out of the school as fact as I could and didn't looked back all the kid were just released out of school, I know that if I looked back I would cry again I missed all my friends. I ran down the street and head to ST. Vald's . it took me just over too hours to get there, I had to go through security to get through the front gate and than I have to wait for someone to come get me before I could go any farther.

"Hello, you must be Rose." A man with a thick Russia accent said. I looked up at at him a my jaw almost dropped he had to be at least 6 feet tall and really muscular he had brown hair much like mine and deep brown eyes that I could get lost in.

"Yes I am." Surprised I could speck.

"So you have come to enroll here."

"Yes I have."

"Ok than I will lead the way." He said and stated walking away from the gates, I followed close behind.

"So why do you want to be enroll here?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I just thought it would be good for me." It was not a lie I did thank it would be good for me it just that I didn't tell him the whole story.

"Ok." He said and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. He didn't say anything after that he just lead the way. We walked thought a court yard there was no people out all I saw was a few adults who looked like they were on watch. We walked to a big building and he stopped in front of it than opened the door for me at first I didn't know what he was doing he was just standing there with the door opened than he made a jester with his hand telling me to go first. It was weird having people be nice to me, my dad hated me and my mom well I never meet her so I don't know what she like. I followed him to a room that said headmistress office. We walked in him letting me go first again.

"Hello." Said a lady sitting at a desk.

"Hello headmistress."

"Well hello guardian Belikov, what can I do for you."

"We have someone who would like to enroll." He said pointing to me.

"Hello I am Rosemarie Hathaway." I said in a small voice, when I said my last name both the headmistress and Guardian Belikov looked at each other with big eyes.

"O…Ok so you would like to enroll." She said. I was vary confuse to why both of them were just staring at me, I know that I am not the cleanest person but god I cant be that bad.

"Yes." I said felling unconformable.

"Ok than you will just have to go through the test." She said and looked back at guardian Belikov. Test what test I didn't know that you had to take a test great I haven't been in school for 3 months and it is my last year.

* * *

**So what do you thank? do you love it? do you hate it? do you just not care? tell me what you thank.**

**No remakes with out my approval  
**

**thank you**

**Rose  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is rated T**

**Hay guys so hear is teh next chapter and i hope you like it, tell me what you thank i would love for a lot of reviews**.

**There are no remakes of this story without my written approval **

**Thank you**

* * *

"Ok than you will just have to go through the test." She said and looked back at guardian Belikov. Test what test I didn't know that you had to take a test great I haven't been in school for 3 months and it is my last year.

"What test?" I asked.

"The fighting test is to see where you are, you will probably need to have extra training with a Guardian." My jaw must have been the floor because I did not expect this I have never been much of a fighter when I did fight it was with my father and I usually ended up really hurt because of it.

"I never really fought before." I said my voice shaking. Again both of the adults looked at each other and than back at me. I still didn't know why they did that but I was going to find out.

"Ok why do you guy's keep doing that?" I asked.

"Umm well you can work on you're fighting skills with Guardian Belikov." She said trying to change the subject; I looked at Guardian Belikov at smiled him he smiled back.

"Ok but why do the two of you keep looking at each other?"

"Just because."

"Ok." Not believing it but I went with it. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there as both of them seemed to be talking to each other but through there eye's, I started moving back and forth because I was getting uncomfortable, the headmistress looked at me and seen that I uncomfortable and walked out of the room leaving me and the Russian. Soon she came back and gave me a set of key's, I looked at the key's in my hand and was still not sure what to do with them I really didn't even know if I was in the academy or not.

"Well than Welcome to St. Vald's." the headmistress said.

"Guardian Belikov will show you to you're room and you can change than get some food after words you and Guardian Belikov well go to the gym and start you training."

"What about my class schedule?" I asked.

"I will have Guardian Belikov give it to you later."

"Ok. But I don't really have any work out cloths or any cloths at that fact."

"Well I can get you some work out cloth's than later I guess if it is fine with Guardian Belikov you can go to the mall and get some cloths."

"I will be fine taking her." Guardian Belikov said.

"Thank you but that will not be necessary." I said trying to get out of it, as much as I would love to go to the mall and shop I couldn't I have no money all I have is $5 and you can barely buy a bag of chips and a pop with it.

"Well why is that?" headmistress asked.

"Because." I said not wanting to tell them I didn't want them to know that I was poor well I am not poor but I am without my father.

"Because why?" Guardian Belikov asked this time.

"I don't have money." I said not wanting to talk about it so I didn't look at any one.

"We can get you some." He said.

"No." I said I didn't want to be there charity case.

"No what?"

"Don't give me money."

"Why not?" he said rising a eyebrow.

"Because I don't want to be you're charity case."

"You're not our charity case."

"Yea well it sure seems like it."

"Well you're not now come on so that we can get you to you're dorm and than we can go get you some new cloths." He said and walked to the door, I followed but I was still not sure. We walked out of the main office and back into the court yard it was still empty.

"Where is every one?" I asked.

"Well at our school its different classes are at night instead of the day."

"Why?"

"Because of the moroi." At first I didn't get it but than I remember than moroi couldn't come out in the daytime, I mean they could but it deranged them out a lot, it happened to my dad that's why he drank so much. I am a dhampir witch mean I am only half moroi witch was my dad and my mom would have had to been human or a dhampir. Guardian Belikov showed me to my room I didn't have to share with anyone because there were not many Dhampir girls here, I put the stuff that I had down and followed Guardian Belikov to the car. We got into the car and headed to the mall he said that it would take an hour before we got there.

"So what do you need to get?" He asked.

"Well just a few shirts and pants, well and gym cloths."

"Ok." He said than turned on some wired country music that make's me sick.

"Can you turn this crap off?" I asked I hated country music.

"Why?"

"Because it is crap."

"It's not crap but if you don't want to have the music on it's fine." He said than turned it off we sat in silence it was uncomfortable sitting in a car with him, not that I didn't like him it just that I don't feel right when it is only me and a guy in a small space, hell I don't feel right when me and a guy are in a big room alone. I thank that Guardian Belikov sensed my uncomfort he started talking again.

"So do you want to know my whole name? I smiled when he said this.

"Sure."

"Its Dimitri Belikov."

"Ok."

"You can call me Dimitri."

"Ok."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because all you have said is ok."

"I'm sorry thing are just weird."

"Yea well they will get better." He said, he didn't know what he was saying though he had no ideal what was going on in my life.

"Were here." Dimitri said. We walked in the mall I felt a lot better there were a lot of people here so I knew that Dimitri wouldn't do anything, I didn't thank he would but still you can never be too safe. We walked around the and I ended up getting 6 shirts that were little low cut 4 pars of skinny jeans and gym shoes and gym cloths that looked like they were for boxing. My dad may have abused me but I have always wore cloths like this my dad never let me get anything other than this. Dimitri bought me dinner so that when we got back we could go straight to the gym. After we ate I got my bags and put them in the car than we drove back to the academy again I didn't feel good when we were in the car, it seemed like we got back faster than it took to go to the mall. Dimitri took me back to my dorm and let me change than we headed to the gym.

* * *

**Hay guys so what did you thank? did you love it? well i would like to know. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO HAVE 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**There are no remakes of this story with out my written approval  
**

**THANK YOU**

**ROSE  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapter is rated T**

**So here is the next chapter. i hope you guy's like it. tell me what you thank and what you thank i should add.**

**There are no remakes of this story with out my written approval **

* * *

Dimitri took me back to my dorm and let me change than we headed to the gym. When we got there no one was there. Great. I thought how much is this school going to make me go though, I can't be alone with a guy I mean I should tell them but I didn't want to seem weak.

"Ok, Rose so I want you to do 30 laps." He said and sat down the bench a pulled out a book from his coat that looks like a duster.

"What 30 laps?" I asked.

"Yes." He said pointed to the track that was outside, I went out there and felt relief at least I don't have to be alone with him in there. I noticed that it was getting a little darker out and I saw people coming outside, every one that came out looked at me and whispered to the person standing next to them. I didn't know why though it like they never seen a new girl. When I finished my laps I went back into the gym, Dimitri was still reading that book.

"I am done and what are you reading?"

"Good we need to work on you're timing you are slow, and as for the book it is a western."

"Oh." I said waiting for him to tell what to do next.

"Here this is you're class schedule, you have all classes every day."

"Ok."

"Just go into that building and take a right than you should be at you're first hour."

"Ok." I said and did what he told but after I got changed, my first class was guarding 101. When I walked in every one-stop talking and looked at me. I felt like I had to give a speech.

"Everyone this is our new student Rosemarie Hathaway." He said to the class

"Rose." I told him I hated my full name.

"Sorry Rose. You can take a seat next to Mason." He said but I didn't move I didn't know who this Mason dude was.

"Rose over here." a kid said and I walked over to him. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down.

"Hi I am Mason and this Eddie." He said pointing to the guy next him.

"Hi."

"So was it you who was running this morning?"

"Yea, and yes I do know I am slow."

"Just a little but you will catch up."

"Yea I hope." I said and the rest of the class went by fast, I fount out that I had ever class with Mason and Eddie witch made me happy especially in combat class, I got to fight with Mason, he won but I was glade that I didn't have to fight some one I dint know. I also didn't feel uncomfortable because there were a lot of other people there. After my classes I went to my dorm and went to sleep I have been almost a whole day with out sleep and really needed it. I woke up by someone knocking on my door; I got up and got it. When I opened the door Dimitri was standing there.

"Come on we have we have to train." He said.

"But we already trained." I said, really need to sleep.

"Yes but because you're so far behind you need to have training before and after school."

"Can you give me a break, I am really sore and I have not slept in like a whole day." Not to mention I was on the run before I came here. I said the last part in my head.

"No now come on." He said and walked out of my room; I grabbed my bag and followed him. When we got to the gym he told me to 30 laps and try to do better than I did earlier. I didn't know if I could do better I probably do worse because my whole body hurts from running and fighting. I ran but I couldn't get my feet to run really fast it was more like a somewhat fast jog. After about 20 laps I felt dizzy and had to stop I sat on the ground hoping that it would help stop every thing spinning. When Dimitri saw me on the ground he ran over to me in speed that I haven't seen before.

"Are you ok?" he asked helping me to my feet.

"Yea I am just a little dizzy."

"Well maybe you should go and get some rest."

"Yea." I said holding my head.

"Are you going to be able to go to you're room? Do you need help?" He asked.

"No I am fine." I said and walked out of the gym and to the girls dorms, when I got there I started walking up the stairs I was on the second floor when I heard a noise coming from the living room, I walked in there to see a girl and a guy on the sofa and I new that I need to get out of the I was just about to walk back through the door when I heard the girl say.

"Stop."

"No." The boy said.

"Please stop Jesse."

"Why should I?" he said pinning her down. I felt all my pain in my body go away, I walked up to them and pulled the guy off the girl and through him on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL." He said looking at me.

"She said stop." I said with venom in my voice.

"Now get out of here." I said and he did I was so angry right now what he was just doing reminded me of what my father used to do I was about to walk out of the room when I heard a small cry coming from the girl who I forgot was there I was so mad that I could stand it.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl who was sitting on the sofa with tears coming down her eyes; I sat next to her and gave her a hug. I know that most people would thank it was wired to give someone you didn't know a hug but when you go though what I have been though or what she was about to go through things change. The girl cried into my shoulder, after an hour she stopped crying and pulled back.

"T…Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea. No. Maybe." She said wiping the tears off her face.

"Is this the first time it happened?" she knows what I was talking about as soon as the words came from my mouth

"No." she said and looked away, like I would thank of her as some horrible person because of it.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok."

"No it is not. No one should have to go though that, I know how you feel." When I said the last part I was surprised that it came out of my mouth I have never told anyone about my father doing what he did.

"No you don't know. No one knows what it is like."

"Yes I do my father use to do it to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone."

"You can't tell anyone about me either."

"I am Rose."

"Hi I am Lissa."

"This might sound weird but can I stay with you I don't want to be alone by myself." She said.

"No it doses not sound weird I know what it is like."

"So can I?"

"Yes you can."

* * *

**SO what did you thank? I WOULD LIKE 10 OR MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE**

**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO COPY OFF OF THIS WITHOUT MY WRITTEN APPROVAL  
**

**THANK YOU **

**ROSE**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is rated T**

**So here is my next chapter and i hope you like it. tell me what you thank.**

**I WOULD LIKE 10 OR MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE**

**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE A REMAKE OF THIS STORY WITH OUT MY WRITTEN APPROVAL  
**

* * *

"So can I?"

"Yes you can." I said and we walked to my room, I gave her a pair of pj for her where.

"Thank you." It's ok.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" I asked.

"No I don't care as long as you wont tell anyone."

"I promise I wont tell."

"Well, when I first started going out with Jesse he was nice but than he started to get well you know and when I told him no he wouldn't stop." She said with tears coming from her eyes.

"He would just never stop. You know I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"It's ok, like I said no one should be treated like that."

"So what happened to you?" she asked.

"Well I…my…my father used to r…rape me."

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry that must have been horrible."

"Yea it was but I left and that's why I am hear."

"Really?"

"Yep I ran away from home because of it."

"Oh I wish I could do that."

"Well why don't you break up with him?"

"Because he wont let me."

"Well do it in a public place and make sure every one hears."

"You want me to tell every one what he dose to me?"

"No I want you to tell every one that you are breaking up with him."

"Oh that could work." She said than she lied back on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and fell asleep on the floor. When I fell asleep it felt like 10 munities later someone was knocking on my door.

"Go away." I said and turn so that I was no longer facing the door.

"Rose get up, you have training."

"Later."

"Now." He said and I could tell that he was getting mad. I got up got my cloths and took my shower, I didn't let Dimitri in, I didn't want to find Lissa. I changed my cloths and than grabbed my gym back and walked out my door as soon as I was out I was looking at Dimitri chest.

"Who is in there?" he asked.

"No one." I said and started to walk down the hall but he didn't come.

"Rose who is in there?"

"Fine." I said and walked back to my room and unlocked my door we walked in to see Lissa still asleep on my bed.

"We were talking last night and she fell asleep."

"Oh ok. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get in trouble."

"It's fine but you need to tell me for now on."

"Oh ok." I said and we walked back out of my room. I followed him to the gym but before we got there he walked up to another Guard and told him that Lissa was in my room and to not panic when she not in hers. I didn't know why they would panic if she was not in her room it's not like you can just leave this place it would be way to hard to try. When we got to the gym Dimitri told me to go run my laps why he read his western book. I determined to run faster today, I really didn't know why I wanted to do this today, I thank it has to do with what happened last night. Just thanking about it makes me want to punch someone, but last night was also the first time I told anyone about my dad and I was happy to tell someone who know how it felt not that I was glad it happened to her but it just nice to know that I was not the only one. When I finished my lap's Dimitri told me that he was going to tech me some basic steps in fighting. He showed me the right way to punch and kick he told me to punch and kick him; you didn't have to tell me twice. Every time I tried to kick him or punch him he ended up blacking me. I ended up on the ground with him on top of me, I didn't notice at first because we were fighting but when we stopped I definitely noticed. I started into Dimitri eyes and got lost in them they were so beautiful he moved his face closer to mine, and my brain finely kick in.

"Get off of me." I yelled trying to get him off as I said it, but not a second after I said that he was off of me and I was running out of the gym and to my room. I ran into the bathroom and sat on the ground. I started to cry when I felt two arms come around me, I jerked when I felt them but looked over and saw Lissa. I started to cry, I didn't want to go though that again, and I mean Dimitri was HOT but god I cant be by him. What if he makes me? No he wouldn't do that, and today in the gym was nothing I just imagine his face getting closer to mine. Oh but in a way I wished his face were getting closer to mine.

"Are you ok?" Lissa asked after I clam down.

"Yea."

"What happened?"

"Nothing I just had training with Dimitri and I don't like being alone with a guy."

"Who's Dimitri?"

"Guardian Belikov." I said and her mouth dropped.

"That is who you train with? You are so lucky I would love to train with him he is so hot."

"I know."

"But I know what you mean about not liking to be alone with a guy. Just Guardian Belikov will not hurt you."

"I know."

"I should probably go we have school soon."

"Yea." I said getting to my feet and helping her up.

"Can I sit with you a lunch."

"Yea I sit with Mason and Eddie and them."

"Ok I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok bye"

"Bye." I said and she walked out the door going to her own room, I sat on my bed and thought about Dimitri he is really hot and nice, I can't believe that I ran away from him like that. Stupid. I said to myself. I looked at the clock and saw that it was time for school so I quickly got dressed and ran to my first hour just making it before the bell rang. I sat by Mason and Eddie again we talked though all the classes and at lunch Lissa sat with us, she seemed uncomfortable because I sat with most guys, but we made it though lunch and she seemed fine after that I fount out that me and her have all the same classes after lunch. After school was over I went and got a snack than went to the gym, I got there before Dimitri so I decided to run. I was on my 15th lap when he came in and saw me running he told me to keep going until I got to 30. When I finished I walked over and asked what we were going to do, he told me that he wanted to talk to me.

"What happened this morning."

"Nothing,"

"Don't tell me that was nothing you freak out."

"Ok so I got scared."

'Are you scared of me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Don't be, I will never hurt you. I promise."

"Thank you." I said and gave him a hug after a moment he hugged me back it felt so good to be in his arms, I didn't ever want to let go and I thank that he was thanking the same thing. But to soon he pulled back.

"Ok so we are going to do what we did this morning."

"Ok."

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes." I said and punch him or at least I tried to he blocked me I ended up punching him once and when I did it hurt me a lot more than it did him. Like earlier I ended up on the floor with him on top of me. We didn't say anything just looked at each other I moved my head up and kissed him at first I didn't know what I did than by brain processed it, he started kissing me back. Dimitri pushes me away and got up.

"Don't do that I ma you're teacher do not kiss me."

"Than don't kiss me back."

"Class is over." He said and I grabbed my bag and ran out and to my room. When I got there I through my stuff on the ground and sat on my bed. God that kiss was mind blowing, I wish it could have been different though. I can't believe I had just kissed my teacher and I like it. I am so messed up I mean how much more can go wrong in my life my dad abused me and I falling in love with my teacher who dosnt love me back.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THANK? REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW. I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE ANY REMAKES WITHOUT MY WRITTEN APPROVAL.**

**THANK YOU**

**ROSE  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is rated T **

**Hay do tell me what you thank? do you like it? I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS**

**No one is allowed to copy or remake this plot/story with out my written aproval.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

"Class is over." He said and I grabbed my bag and ran out and to my room. When I got there I through my stuff on the ground and sat on my bed. God that kiss was mind blowing, I wish it could have been different though. I can't believe I had just kissed my teacher and I like it. I am so messed up I mean how much more can go wrong in my life my dad abused me and I falling in love with my teacher who doesn't love me back. I soon fell asleep not caring that I was still in my gym cloths, morning came way to soon and I was scared to go to the gym and see him. I walked to the gym hoping that he would not be in there but on the other hand I wanted him to be there. When I walked in he was sitting there reading a western.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi."

"Should I go run my lap's?"

"Yes you should."

"Ok." I said and walked out of the gym and ran. I did my 30 laps but I still kept going I didn't want to go back in there and see Dimitri, all I wanted to do was go to my room and stay away from all of this, I didn't want this, I came here to get away from all of this. I was on my 40th lap when Dimitri came out and got me but I kept going, I never wanted to stop.

"Rose stop." He yelled.

"No." I said and he ran after me tackling me to the ground before I could stop him from doing so. He turned me so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"Rose what is wrong?"

"Nothing." I said and he moved his hand to my face and wiping off tears that I didn't know where there.

"Rose you need to tell me what's wrong or I cant help you."

"You can't help me. No one can help me."

"Yes I can you just have to trust me."

"Well I don't." I said and tried to push him off, I needed to get out of there all I could imagine was that I was back with my dad and he was drunk again this hole thing make's me thank of him. I tried fighting back but it was imposable because I was on my back and there was a huge man on top of me. I felt more tears coming me face I could not stand it I needed to get out of there.

"Please." I said.

"Roza please tell me what is wrong."

"You don't care."

"Yes I do, Roza I absolutely care."

"Why, why should you care?"

"Because I just do."

"That's not a reason."

"I can't tell you." He said and I saw the emotions in his eyes. I could see the care and the…love? No that can't be right he doesn't love me we just meet.

"If you can't tell me than why should I tell you?"

"Because."

"Get off of me, please." I said even more tears were coming off of my face.

"Please let me help you."

"There is no help for me." I said and tried to push him off of me but to no luck.

"Roza please let me I need to help you."

"No you don't. Please get off of me."

"I can't do that."

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because I am falling in love with you." He yelled and I was surprised I would have never thought he would have said that to me. I saw the weakness in his eyes and I was able to push him off of me, I ran to the gym grabbed my bag and ran to my room locking the door behind me when I got there. I slid on my back down the door and brought my knee to my chest, I kept crying. What am I going to do? He just said that he was falling in love with me, and I was falling for him. This can not be I just meet him a few days ago well it has been more like 3 or 4 day but still you can't fall for someone in that amount of time. I heard him wrong that was what happened I heard him wrong he said that he loves me as a friend. Yea that works oh who in the hell am I kidding he said " I am falling in love with you."

"Roza." He said knocking on the door.

"Go away."

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to go to class today."

"Ok." I said and waited for him to leave but I never heard the footsteps.

"Can I come in?" he asked after a while of silence.

"No."

"Ok well I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Roza about earlier, when I said that I was falling in love with you, I meant it as I am falling in love with you as a sister, nothing more."

"Ok, now can you go away?"

"Alright but if you need anything just call me."

"Fine." I said and this time I heard the footsteps going down the hall, great now he doesn't love me, well he dose but as a sister. That didn't even make since how can you be falling in love with someone like a sister? Ugh my life is horrible how can this be happing. I curled up on my side and fell asleep. I sat on the floor in my old kitchen and was holding my cat waiting for my dad to get home. I had dinner made and was waiting to see if he would let me go over Emma house, I didn't know why I wanted to go over there but I new that I needed to. I woke up from my dream to hear someone knocking on my door.

"Rose are you in there." I heard Lissa asked though my door.

"Yea." I said not moving from my stop on the floor.

"Can I come in?"

"Yea hold on let me get up and unlock the door." I said getting up with a grunt my musicals were sore from lying on the floor, I opened the door and Lissa jump to hug me. She started crying as soon as see seem to step through the door. I didn't know what was wrong with her but I new that it had to do with that Jesse dude.

"Are you ok?" I asked after a few.

"Yea I broke up with him, than he yelled at me and told me how stupid and unwanted I was."

"You are not stupid or unwanted." I know I snout like a hypocrite but I didn't want her to go through what I had been well is going through.

"He made me feel like it was true and than at lunch I couldn't find you and I had no one to sit with Eddie and Mason asked if I wanted to join them but I really don't know them so I said no."

"It is ok." I said letting go of her.

"Why were you not at school?"

"I was having a bad day, I sort of freak out on Dimitri today and I wouldn't tell him why so he let me have the day off of school."

"Oh that is cool, I told you he was a nice teacher."

"Yea he is."

"What's wrong?"

"Noting."

"I can tell in you're voice that something is wrong."

"You can never tell anyone." I said looking her in the eyes.

"Ok."

"I am starting to fall in love with him I know that I only just meet him but I don't know I just really like him or who I thank he is."

"What do you mean who you thank he is."

"Well I don't know like I said I am falling in love with him but I just meet him so I don't know what to do."

"Well I wont tell anyone but don't you get scared when you are alone with him?"

"A little I just don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should let him in."

"What?"

"Maybe you should let him in and tell him it might help."

"But what if he thanks wrong of me for it."

"I don't thank he will thank wrong of you for it."

"But..."

"Just go and tell him."

"I will when I am ready."

"Ok, I have to go it is getting late, thank you for every thing."

"You're welcome, bye I see you later."

"Bye see you later." She said and walked out of the door shutting it behind her, I got up off the ground and sat on my bed, I looked out the window and saw Dimitri he was on his rounds, he looked up and saw me looking at him, I gave him a small wave and he gave one back. Just than I know that I didn't just feel like a sister to him I could see the concern on his face and I could also see the love on it. I only wish that I could return that, I probably never be able to love someone like most girl well be able to. What in the hell am I thanking?

* * *

**So what do you thank? i hope that you liked it. review**

**I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS**

**THANK YOU**

**no one is allowed to copy or remake this without my written approval**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T**

**Hay guys so here is the next chapter and i hope you like it. I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEW BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**No one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval **

* * *

Just than I know that I didn't just feel like a sister to him I could see the concern on his face and I could also she the love on it. I only wish that I could return that I probably never be able to love someone like most girl well be able to. What the hell was I thanking? I turned away from the window and I felt the need to get on my email. I walked over to my dresser and went to the thread shelf and grabbed the laptop that I fount when I was unpacking my stuff. I went back to my bed and logged on, after it opened up I got on my email and have 37 unread emails. I looked through the list and founts 2 were from my dad.

_Dear Rose,_

_I am sorry for what I did to you, it was wrong and inappropriate for me to do as a father I hope that one day you can come home and forgive me for all that I have done._

_Love your father_

I read on to the next one.

_Dear Rose,_

_I would like you to come home I have stopped drinking and will never do what I did to you. You need to come home ever one is worried about you. I know if your mother were here she would want you to come home and forgive me._

_Love your father._

I slammed my computer shut and started to cry, my dad know it hurt me when he talked about my mother, I never knew her and I wish I did. My father told me that she die it took me along time to believe him I never wanted to thank that my mother was gone. I throw my laptop and heard a crash, I didn't care if it broke I can't stand it to thank about my mother. Knock, knock, and knock.

"Go away."

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" A girls voice said through the door, I got up and walked to the door and opened it. There was girl she looked a lot like me but older and lighter hair but still I looked a lot like her.

"Who are you? I asked.

"My name id Janine Hathaway."

"What?"

"You're my daughter."

"No my mother is dead."

"Is that what he told you?" she yelled at me and I shut the door in her face, that lying BITCH god why did every make fun of me not having a mother and who in the hell at this school know about me not having a mother I never told Lissa, Mason, Eddie or Dimitri.

"Rosemarie pleases let me in I would like to talk to you, about why I left and why you said I was dead."

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Rosemarie I am your mother, I don't know what you're father told you but I am not dead I would like to get to know you. I know that you don't believe me but I am you're mother and I am sorry that I left you when you were a baby I wasn't ready and well I regret it, I tried to get you back but I couldn't."

"Why." Was all I asked and I reopened the door.

"Because you're father would never let me see you and when I tried to get you back well I didn't have a job at the time and they didn't thank I would be choice as a parent."

"Well they were right."

"What dose that mean?"

"If you are my mom, well you never been and if you wanted to be than you would have fount a way to see me."

"I was trying."

"Well you fount me now goodbye."

"Please."

"No."

"I am sorry I was around." She said turning around and walked away.

"Yea well it's a little late to say I'm sorry." I said under my breath. I walked back to my bed and looked out the window I saw Dimitri and the person who said she was my mother was talking to him. He acted like he knew her and she looked like she was having a fit over something. Well if she is my mom than good. I know it is hard to say but you just can't come into my life after never being there and thank that I am going to be happy about, especially when you're father rapped you and never had a mother there to make it all go away. Dimitri looked up at me again and pointed to me than my "mother" looked up and saw me, I could tell that she was crying but I really didn't care so I turned form the window and lied down on my bed, It didn't take long for sleep to take over my body. I woke up and got changed than ran to the gym because I was running late. When I got to the gym Dimitri was there and reading one of his books, he told me to do my laps.

"So what now?" I asked after I done my laps and we spared, I was happy on my part I didn't freak out when he ended up on top of me and I also didn't freak when it was just me and him.

"Now we talk."

"About what?" I asked sitting on the ground.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about you're mother."

"I don't want to talk to her."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"Well how about I talk and you listen to me."

"Fine."

"Rose you mom was a good person and she always loved you although she never got to meet you she knew you would grow up to be a beautiful person. When your mom came yesterday to see you she didn't know how you would react and well she didn't expect you to hate her."

"I have every right to hate her she left me with that ass hole of an r-." I stopped myself before I could say anything; I know that I had said too much already. I looked away form Dimitri letting him know that I didn't want to talk about it, I was not ready to talk to him about it, I didn't even know my feelings for him.

"An ass hole of an what?"

"Nothing." I said still not facing him.

"What?" he said grabbing my chin and pulling my face so that I was looking at him.

"I can't tell you." I said and I knew that the tears were coming off my face, I cried so much since I got here.

"Why? Why can you never tell me anything?"

"Because I just cant."

"You can tell me anything." He said bring my face closer to his and put his lips to mine, it felt like the earth moved when he did. I kissed him back it was sweet and not forceful, when he pulled back I felt a felt weird.

"I'm sorry." He said standing up and started to walk away.

"Don't be." I said and he stopped as soon as the words came out of my mouth, he turned back to me and looked shock. I stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug, I didn't know what changed in the last few days but I felt safe with him around.

"Roza you don't have to say something like that." He said and I was confused I looked up at him and saw that he was staring right at me; well it was hard probably not to when I was hugging him.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to say that it was alright I know I shouldn't have kissed you it was wrong."

"What was wrong about it?"

"I am older than you and I am you're teacher, if you want a new one I understand."

"I don't."

"Don't?"

"No I don't want a new teacher I like the one I have."

"Roza it wont work out for us."

"Why not?"

"Because I am so much older than you and because it is not allowed."

"Ok." I said and backed up from the hug, I didn't want to hear this right now, well I dint want to hear this at all. Maybe my father was right no one will love me well at least one truly love me they we all love me for my body and never my mind. I turned around and grabbed my bag and walked out of the gym.

* * *

**So what did you thank? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS **

**no one is allowed to make a remake or a copy without my written approval  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is rated T**

**This chapter is going to be short but the next one will be longer i promise. I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS**

**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE A REMAKE OF THIS STORY WITHOUT MY WRITTEN APPROVAL  
**

* * *

"Ok." I said and backed up from the hug, I didn't want to hear this right now, well I dint want to hear this at all. Maybe my father was right no one will love me well at least one truly love me they we all love me for my body and never my mind. I turned around and grabbed my bag and walked out of the gym. I walked to my room and lied down on my bed. I was just about to hit my pillow when someone knocked on my door. When I opened it I was surprised I thought it was going to be Lissa or Dimitri but it was Mason.

"Hay." I said.

"Hay."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a party."

"What kind?"

"Just a party. Well not just a party more like a hush, hush party."

"So in other words a party without permission."

"Yea."

"Will there be drinks?"

"Yea."

"Ok. Hold on let me get changed." I grabbed my cloths and went into the bathroom and changed, when I came out, Mason was sitting on my bed. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the room. Mason took to the boy's dorms and up to the thread floor when we walked in I saw Eddie and some other people who I knew but not that well.

"Hay." They all said, Mason grabbed my hand and led me to the sofa. He offered me a drink but I didn't take it, I didn't feel right. I looked around and saw that everyone was drinking than I saw Nick and Katy in the corner in a making out. I felt myself start to shake Mason must have noticed and grabbed my hand and lead me to the hall.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I just… I don't want to be here."

"I thought that you wanted to."

"I did… its just that…I can't be here right now." I said and started walking back to my room.

"Rose." I heard a voice call, I looked behind me and saw Mason, gosh that boy just won't leave me alone.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" Mason asked.

"Yes I told you, I just need to go back to my room."

"Well you're room is that way." He said pointing to the east side I looked up and saw that I was headed to the gym.

"Ok well I wanted to go to the gym."

"Are you sure that you are ok?"

"Yea, could you just leave me alone?"

"Rose is that you?" A voice with a Russian accent said.

"Y—Yes." I said not wanted to deal with this right now, I didn't want to deal with anyone.

"What are you too doing out here?" he asked seeing Mason in front of me.

"He was walking me back to my room." I said and grabbed Mason hand and started to walk.

"Mason you go to you're dorm I would like to have a word with Rose."

"Are you sure?" Mason asked me, I nodded and waited for him to leave than I looked at Dimitri waiting for him to say something.

"What were you too doing out here?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Just talking."

"Than why are you crying?" he asked wiping tears from my eyes, I didn't know that I was crying.

"I didn't know that I was." I said moving away from his hand.

"Rose talk to me." he said but I started running away, I was not going to talk to him. I could hear him yelling and running after me, I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I had to get away from him from all of them. I ran until I fount a pond, it was beautiful the moon made it look like it was glowing. I sat down in front of it and ran my hands across the top of the water making it ripple. It wasn't long after that I fell asleep. When I woke up I had no ideal where I was last thing I could remember was running away from Dimitri and than going to sleep outside.

"Rose." I heard a voice say.

* * *

**So what did you think? tell me? REVIEW. I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS**

**THANK YOU**

**ROSE **

**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE A REMAKE OF THIS STORY WITHOUT MY WRITTEN APPROVAL  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is rated T. i rate the chapters becuase later there might be a m rated chapter but not until later.**

**Hay guys so this is the longest chapter yet. tell me what you think**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy of this story without my written approval.  
**

* * *

"Rose talk to me." he said but I started running away, I was not going to talk to him. I could hear him yelling and running after me, I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I had to get away from him from all of them. I ran until I fount a pond, it was beautiful the moon made it look like it was glowing. I sat down in front of it and ran my hands across the top of the water making it ripple. It wasn't long after that I fell asleep. When I woke up I had no ideal where I was last thing I could remember was running away from Dimitri and than going to sleep outside.

"Rose." I heard a voice say. I jumped up off the bed that I had been lying on, the lights were out so I tried to find the door with no luck.

"Roza." I Dimitri say and I felt relief run through me but than I remembered that I was in a dark room and I didn't know if anyone but Dimitri was in there. I tried to find him I ran into something that felt like a chair and than the lights came on. I looked around and saw Dimitri standing next to the door by the light switch.

"Roza are you ok?"

"Where am I?"

"In my room I fount you passed out by the pool. What happened back there?"

"Nothing." I said turning so that I didn't look him in the eyes. In a few steps he was right in front of me, he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest giving me a hug, I could feel the heat coming of him and it felt comforting. He didn't say anything; we just stood there hugging each other. After a little bit Dimitri walked into the kitchen and brought a first add kit and a glass of water, he picked my up and placed me on the bed.

"Roza you need to tell me, what happened?"

"Don't get me in trouble or the others."

"I wont but you need to tell me."

"Mason took me to a party last night and I felt uncomfortable."

"Was it something that he did?" he said whipping gauze across my forehead I must have had a cut there because it burned.

"No."

"Was it something someone else did?"

"Sort of."

"You need to tell me."

"I did I just felt uncomfortable."

"Why."

"I just did."

"Well you need to tell me or I can't help you."

"Wont point of I just did don't you get?"

"The point where you wont tell me what else happened."

"I am telling you."

"No you are avoiding it."

"Am not." I said giving him attitude.

"Roza I want to help but if you keep lying to me and keeping me out than I can't do that."

"Why do you even care, it is not you're job to find out what has got me so upset."

"Well at least you admit you're upset."

"I'm leaving." I said getting off of the bed and walking to the door, I was just about to turn the handle when a hand was on mine. Dimitri turned me around so that I was facing him, I felt my back against the door and he was pressed up against me. I fought back images in my head of when this happened with my father.

"Please back up."

"Roza who is Abe?" he asked and I knew I was in trouble, which was my father's name. I had never told anyone his name not even Lissa, yea I told her about what he used to do to me, but never have I ever told her his name.

"H-How do you know that name."

"You kept saying his name and crying then you would yell stop, while you were sleeping."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried to but you wouldn't wake up. Rose who is Abe."

"Just someone I used to know."

"Ok." He said and I knew he could tell that I didn't want to talk about it. He moved giving me space and I turned around and walked out of the room, when I got out of the building I fount that I was in the Guardian rooms. I walked back to my room, when I walked in I saw my mom sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from you're dad saying you ran away."

"That is none of you're business."

"I know, I also wanted to tell you that I didn't tell him that you were here, but he will find you if he wants to. Also o will be leaving in a hour and wanted to say goodbye."

"Well than goodbye." I said and grabbed cloths and acted like she was never there. I heard her walk out and I jumped into the shower. I slide down the side of the shower and let the water hit me. What am I going to do? Dimitri had almost fount out about my dad. Was my mom right will her come back for me? Will he hurt me again? Will Dimitri hurt me? No Dimitri would never hurt me unless we are in class and he is trying to train me. Dimitri. How was he always the one who fount me when I was upset or just plain out down. I know that he wants to help me but I don't think I could tell him. I don't want him to think less than me, but I think I need some help and talking to Lissa won't work because she has her problems and I am trying to help her so I can't put my problems on her. I got out of the shower and put my cloths on, I walked out of my room and ran in Lissa.

"Hay Lissa."

"Hay."

"What's up?"

"Well there is this royal dance and I was coming to see of you wanted to go with me?"

"Yea ok, but I don't have anything to where."

"That's fine you can borrower something of mine." She said grabbing my hand and running to her dorm.

"Don't we have class?"

"Nope when there are royal dance all classes are canceled."

"Oh ok sounds good."

"Yea and than after the dance we are going to get a little after party." She said and I started thinking about when Mason took me to the party I didn't know if I could do that again.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on it will be fun and it is just people we know."

"Ok I guess we can go." She screamed jumping up and down; she was acting like she was a two-year-old girl getting ice cream. I smiled at her and she began to throw dresses at me as soon as we got through her door. After trying on about 5 dresses I picked out a black strapless dress that came down to my knees. Lissa told me I looked hot and that it was her turn to try on cloths. She must have had a million dresses because she tried on 10 and not one of them was the ones I tried on. After about an hour of her trying to find one that she really like she pick out a light pink one, she did my makeup and I did hers it was like a sleep over in a way. Lissa said that the dance started in an hour so we watched T.V. until it was time. Lissa and me walked to the dance, it seemed as if I was the only dhampir there other than the guardians who were watching over everyone, I saw Dimitri in the back and made sure that I didn't go back there.

"Rose come on." Lissa said it was about half way through the dance.

"What?" I asked.

"The party is starting now."

"Oh ok." I said and followed her out of the room; we walked into the woods and into an old cabin. We walked inside and I saw Mason Eddie and one other person that I didn't know.

"Hay Lissa, Rose." They said as we walked through.

"Rose this is Adrian." Mason said pointing to the guy who I didn't know. I waved to him and sat down by Mason and Lissa sat next to me. This time it felt different, no one was making out and everything seem to be going fine. This time when Mason offered me a drink I took one, well to be honest I had ten I started feeling really good.

"Who wants to play a game?" Lissa asked after her fifth drink.

"What game?" I asked.

"Truth or dare."

"I don't know." I said I didn't feel like playing a little kid game.

"Come on it will be fun."

"I guess we could." I said getting up and grabbing another drink.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked Mason and them.

"Hay I am up for it." Mason said and Eddie nodded and so did Adrian. we let Adrian go first he picked Mason and Mason picked Dare, Mason was dared to go to the dance in only his boxers and sing "I'm a little tea pot." We all followed him to the dance and watched him sing as soon as the first line was over me and Lissa were on the ground laughing so hard I thought I peed on myself. Mason ran out of there followed by guards, Lissa Eddie Adrian and I walked back to the cabin. When we walked through the door to the cabin Mason was sitting there.

"So you lost them?" I asked.

"Yea not easy."

"So Rose truth or dare?" Eddie asked me.

"Um dare."

"Ok how about you and Lissa go to the guardian dorms and scream that you're getting married." He said and Lissa and me got up and walked out the cabin and to the guardian dorms. When Lissa and I got we ran through the hall yelling that we were getting married than ran back into the woods I had to slow down for Lissa because I was a little faster than she was. I noticed that when we got to the woods that it wasn't the way we came out.

"Lissa where is the cabin?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said and we kept walking until we were at the front gate. I stopped and looked around, I was about to turn around and head back into the woods when Lissa screamed.

"What wrong." I said turning around and than I saw it there was a car heading our way and it wasn't stopping. I pushed Lissa behind me just as the car impacted us. I hit the car and felt my body go onto the hood, I looked over at Lissa who was still standing there the car had just stop right when it was about to take her down to, as soon as I saw that she was fine I let the darkness take me over. It was the most peaceful that I have ever felt.

"Rose." I heard Lissa scream. How was I hearing that I was supposed to be dead?

"Rose please wakes up." She said and I felt this rush or energy come through me, I felt as if, well I don't know how to explain it but it was the most wonderful feeling that I have ever had. My eyes started to open and I saw Lissa with her hands over me.

"What…What happened?" I asked, I looked at the car that I was still on.

"I healed you." She said, I looked up at her and I could tell that she wasn't lying but I didn't know how that was possible.

"How?"

"I don't know I just have been able to."

"We need to get out of here." I said trying to get up but Lissa pushed me down I looked up at her confused.

"I need to finish healing you first." She said than put her hands over me again, than like before I felt the rush of energy come over me.

"Rose?" I heard a voice with a Russian accent say.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? review I WOULD 10 REVIEWS THANK YOU.**

**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE A REMAKE OF THIS STORY WITHOUT MY WRITTEN APPROVAL.**

**ROSE  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is rated T**

**Hay so here is the next chapter and i hope you like it. I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE.**

**No one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval **

* * *

"I need to finish healing you first." She said than put her hands over me again, than like before I felt the rush of energy come over me.

"Rose?" I heard a voice with a Russian accent say. I looked over and saw Dimitri and the other guardians coming our way.

"Rose you are going to have to act like you are hurt they don't know I can heal people, I will tell you more later." Lissa said backing away from me acting like she was scared, for some reason I could feel that she was scared but not from the car hitting me but for her secret coming out. When the guardians got to us I was acting like my leg was broken and my whole body was sore.

"Dimitri take rose to the clinic I am going I am going to take the Princess back to her room." A guardian that I didn't said, I knew that they saw that Lissa was fine and that's why they didn't have her go tot the clinic to. I felt Dimitri pick me up and started walking well it was more like jogging.

"Roza." Dimitri said about half way to the clinic.

"Roza what happened?" he asked.

"I took the car head on for Lissa."

"Why were you two by the front gates?"

"The dare." I said, I was going to say more but we were at the clinic and Dimitri took me into one of the rooms, the doctor came in and made Dimitri walk out of the room while she looked me over.

"Well Rose you are one lucky girl." She said.

"Why?"

"Because you have nothing but a few cut's you said that you legs are a little sore but that was to be expected since you took on a car, I just thought that this would be worse."

"Yea me to."

"Well I would like you to stay here tonight and I will have class canceled for you tomorrow."

"Thank you." I said and turned over on the bed waiting for the Doctor to leave.

"Rose there is someone who would like to talk to you."

"Ok." I said but didn't move.

"Roza." Dimitri said and came in the room the doctor left. I heard Dimitri come over and sat down on the chair next to me. I turned over and looked at him, I could she the concern on his face.

"Roza are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you need anything?"

"No I am fine."

"Well than I will leave you to sleep." He said getting up, I for some reason didn't want him to leave I didn't want to be alone.

"Wait." I said as he got to the door.

"What?"

"Please don't leave me." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to be alone."

"Yes don't leave me." I said and he walked back and sat on the chair.

"Well than I wont leave you." He said and grabbed my hand; I felt the heat from his hand and pulled it to my chest almost like I was hugging it. Dimitri had to scoot closer to me because I wasn't giving him his hand back. I soon feel asleep hugging Dimitri hand. I woke up looking around the room that I was in I was no longer in the clinic and I was not in my room. I got up off of the bed and turned on the light, I yelped in shock I was in my old room. I opened the door and ran down the hall but before I could get down the stairs my dad was standing in front of me with a bottle in his hand.

"You stupid little girl, you thought you could get away from me." He said with venom in his voice.

"Roza." I heard a voice say, I knew it was Dimitri, I looked around but I couldn't see him.

"Roza wake up." I heard again this time my eyes opened. I shot up in bed making Dimitri stand up because I still had his hand. I looked up at him and started to cry, he moved me over and sat on the bed pulling me closer to him, he put his free arm around me and I cried into his chest. Not long after that I was still crying and he started saying stuff in Russian, of course I didn't understand a bit of it but for some reason it made me feel safe, he made me feel safe. After a while I stopped crying and just stayed in Dimitri arms. He pulled away but just enough so that he could see my face.

"Roza are you ok."

"Yes I am fine."

"Roza please tell me what happened, I can't stand to see you like this. I love you." He said kissing me on the forehead. I heard the door began to open and we jumped away from each other. T he doctor came in and gave me a clean bill of heath, than told me that I would need to stay inside and rest. Dimitri told her that he would make sure that I didn't do anything. Dimitri and I are walking back to my dorm when the headmistress came up to us.

"Rose." She said looking at me.

"Headmistress."

"Well I see that you made a good recovery and I want to thank you, you saved the Princess life."

"Um who is the princess?" I asked.

"Lissa." She said.

"Oh ok." I said.

"Headmistress if you don't mind I told the doctor that I would get her back and make sure she rested the rest of the day." Dimitri said.

"Well than go on, and Dimitri I am giving you the rest of the day off, stay with Rose and make sure she is fine."

"Ok." He said than took me to my room, when we got there I grabbed my cloths and went into the bathroom and showered thinking of what happened. When I got out of the shower Dimitri was sitting on my bed looking at his hands. I walked over and sat down beside him waiting for him to ask what happened back there, I didn't want to talk about it, but I know that if this kept happing when he is around than one day I will have to tell him.

"Rose-." He started but I cut him off before he could day more.

"When I am ready I will tell you what happened." I said looking him in the eyes.

"I wish that you would just tell me."

"I will but I am not ready right now."

"How long have you been having this dreams?"

"Ever since I can remember." I said it wasn't a lie ever since I was ten and my father started doing that stuff to me and I know what he was doing I have had bad dreams like that. Dimitri put his arms around me again and I leaned into him felling his warmth.

"Roza I meant what I said before. I love you and you can tell me anything."

"You me more than a sister?" I asked I had to know, I knew the truth but I needed to hear him say it to me, I needed him to prove it to me and not regret saying it later.

"Yes I love you more than a sister."

"I know we can't be together."

"I know but we will find a way."

"I don't know." I said.

"Do you love me?" he said looking me in the eyes.

"Yes well I thank so."

"Than we will make it work."

"But-."

"But nothing, I love you and I know that I have said it before but it is true."

"Dimitri I don't want you to lose you is job."

"Well we can't tell anyone until after you graduate."

"Ok." I said. I lied down on the bed taking Dimitri with me but as soon as I felt his body on mine I started thanking about my dad. Stop rose Dimitri is not you're dad. I said to myself. I still started freaking out he needed to get away from me, I couldn't do this I never have been able to, I never will be able to.

"Can you get off of me please?" I said and Dimitri let go of me and moved over.

"Rose what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Rose please ever time I touch you even in class you start to freak out on me and tell me to get off or away from you."

"Ok." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just do."

"Do not like me?"

"No I do like you. And it is just not you."

"Than what is it altogether?"

"I can't tell you." I said and felt tears coming down my face.

"You can tell me anything."

"I will tell you it just that I can't do it right now."

"Roza-" Dimitri was about to say more but there was a knock on the door, he got up to answer it.

"Is Rosemarie there?" a voice that I knew to much said and I felt my heart stop.

* * *

**So what do you guys thank? Who do you thank it is? I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS**

**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE A REMAKE OR COPY THIS WITHOUT MY WRITTEN APPROVAL**

**THANK YOU **

**ROSE  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is rated T**

**So here is the next chapter, and i hope you like it. TELL ME WHAT YOU THANK.**

**I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I FOUNT OUT THAT I HAD ALMOST 20 REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) **

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED**

**no one is allowed to make a remake of this story or copy this story without my written approval  
**

* * *

"You can tell me anything."

"I will tell you it just that I can't do it right now."

"Roza-" Dimitri was about to say more but there was a knock on the door, he got up to answer it.

"Is Rosemarie there?" a voice that I knew too much said and I felt my heart stop. That was my father voice; I felt the tears coming down my eyes.

"Yes. Who are you?" Dimitri asked.

"I am her father."

"Well than come in." He said and moved aside for him to come in, I started shaking.

"Well what are you doing just standing there give you dad a hug." My father said, I was really shaking bad now and you could tell, Dimitri looked and me than at my dad than back to me asking a question in his eye's. I nodded telling him he need to get him out of the room.

"Well if you don't mind I was having a talk with rose could you come back later?" Dimitri asked.

"Well I don't like I ideal of my daughter in her room alone with a man."

"Well I am her teacher."

"Well I guess I can come back later." My dad and walked out of the room but not before looking at me telling me that I had made a big mistake about leaving and having my teacher make him leave and I didn't say anything, I know that if he got me alone later that I would be punished.

"Rose are you ok?" Dimitri asked.

"Don't leave me alone with him."

"I wont. Why." He said. That was when I decided I had to stop telling him it was ok and that I can't tell him, I needed to tell him he would help me, he would be there for me.

"He r—rap-rapped me." I said and I couldn't stand I fell to the floor, but Dimitri grabbed me and pulled me to him, I told him everything about what my dad used to do and how I left home I told him ever thing until this moment. At some points I felt Dimitri grip me tighter after I told him every thing he looked like he was going to kill someone. He didn't say anything the whole time and I knew that he thought I was dirty. I tried to get up but Dimitri still had his arms around me.

"Rose why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to think of me less than I am." I said.

"I would never think that, what you're dad did was terrible and I promise you that it will never happen again."

"He is going to find me later and it is going to be bad."

"No he is not." Dimitri said a little to loud.

"Dimitri calm down." I said starting to shake again.

"Calm down you're dad rapped you and you want me to clam down, no we are getting you out of here."

"Can't you just make him leave?" I asked.

"No he is royal and we are not allowed to make them leave even if they do this kind of stuff."

"Where will I go?"

"I don't know where we are going but I am going to get you out of here and away from him."

"We, no Dimitri I don't want you to get into this."

"It is too late."

"No it is not all you have to do is act like I told you nothing."

"Rose I love you and I will never let him touch you again."

"But."

"But nothing I am getting you out of here."

"How are you going to do that, I don't thank that they will just us leave."

"Hold on." He said grabbed his phone and call someone, they talked in all Russian so I had no clue what they were talking about. He got off of the phone and called someone else this time I could understand.

"Hello headmistress this is Dimitri."

"I was wondering if I could take Rose out of the school for a few days on a trip to help with her fighting."

"Yes it will help."

"Well I was thinking that we will stay in America for a few days and than go to my home in Russia it would help her learn new stuff."

"Thank you and we will be leaving in a half an hour."

"Bye." Dimitri said and hung up, he grabbed me and put me on the bed and started packing my stuff I didn't say anything I could tell that he was still mad but it was not at me but my father. After he packed my stuff he grabbed my hand and led me to his room to pack.

"Rose we are going to gone for about two weeks." Dimitri said to me after he packed all his stuff and we were heading for the gates, never once did he leave my side, I told him that I had t use the bathroom and stood out side it because I would not let him in.

"Ok where are we going?" I asked.

"Well we are going to stay in Ohio for a few days and than we are going to go to my home back in Russia."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why are we going to Ohio?"

"Well there is only one flight going to Russia and that is in Ohio but it will be a few days."

"Oh ok." I said and kept walking.

"We don't have to go." I said when we got to the front gate.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

_Rose where are you? _I heard Lissa voice in my head. I looked around for her but I didn't see her.

"Dimitri can I see you're phone I need to call Lissa?" I asked I needed to see if she had called me in my mind. I called up Lissa.

"Hello?" she said.

"Lissa it's me Rose."

"Rose where are you?"

"Did you just call me through my mind."

"Rose we to talk about what happened."

"What?"

"When I healed you we need to talk about it."

"Well I can't right now I am on a trip but when I get back we well talk."

"No that's fine I will tell you tonight."

"Lissa I don't think it is a good ideal if I call you after this."

"Ok I have to go I will talk to you later."

"Bye Lissa."

"Bye Rose."

"How is she?" Dimitri asked loading our stuff into his car.

"She is ok."

"How are you?"

"I am ok." I said, it is weird to say but I didn't know I felt.

"Ok get in we are going to have to get a hotel because it will take to long to get to Ohio driving all the way."

"Oh ok." I said and looked at the sky, we took of and it was complete since it felt good, I felt safe with him. I looked over at Dimitri and smiled I don't know what it is about him that makes me feel safe but it was nice to feel safe for once. Dimitri looked over at me and smiled than he took my hand in his and started rubbing shapes into the said of my hand.

"Do you want something to eat?" Dimitri asked.

"No I am not hungry." I said.

"You need to eat."

"I will just not right now."

"I will make you."

"Ok but like I said not right now."

"Ok." It was about another hour when we got to the hotel, we checked into a room, when we got there I felt relief there was two beds although I would not mind sharing a bed with him I couldn't do it tonight, not with have seeing my dad, and than I told him everything, I don't know what to do. I walked over to the bed closest to the door and lied down, the events of the day really hit me I can't believe all of this has happened in one day, my dad came to get me, I told Dimitri one of my darkest secrets and now I am on going on a trip with him.

* * *

**So what did you thank?**

**I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS THANK YOU.**

**THANK YOU,**

**ROSE**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is rated T**

**So here is the next chapter. I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEW.**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my approval  
**

* * *

"Ok." It was about another hour when we got to the hotel, we checked into a room, when we got there I felt relief there was two beds although I would not mind sharing a bed with him I couldn't do it tonight, not with have seeing my dad, and than I told him everything, I don't know what to do. I walked over to the bed closest to the door and lied down, the events of the day really hit me I can't believe all of this has happened in one day, my dad came to get me, I told Dimitri one of my darkest secrets and now I am on going on a trip with him.

When I woke up my head hurt, I didn't know what time I went to sleep. I looked over and saw that Dimitri was still asleep; I got up and took my shower, trying to clear my head. When I finished I was scared to come out of the bathroom because I heard Dimitri up, I knew that he said he would never thank less of me because it but still, you never know. I stayed in there for a few more munities, Dimitri knocked on the door.

"Rose are you ok?"

"Yea." I said.

"Can I come in?"

"No." I said.

"Can you come out?"

"I don't want to come out."

"Rose I will never thank of you less because of what you're father did to you." He said and I opened the door. I was happy to hear him say that; I never meet someone other than Lissa who would say that. I gave him a hug and he asked if I wanted to go shopping. I said yes than he got showered, as I got ready. We he was done we walked to the car, than headed to the mall, Dimitri didn't seem to mind me making him o to all the girls clothing stores. I walked into one store and stopped short there were these girls and there boyfriends, all I could thank was I was never going to have what they have, they all seem so comfortable with each other. I felt tears coming down my face and ran out of the store and into the restroom, the bad thing is I didn't notice until it was to late, I ran into the men's room. Thank god no guy's were in there, Dimitri came in soon after that and blocked the door so that no guys could come in and see me like this. Dimitri hugged me and told me that it was going to be alright, I don't thank he knew why I was crying, after I stopped I noticed that I was sitting on Dimitri lap with my head leaning on his head, it felt nice and not uncomfortable. I felt good with Dimitri; he never made me fell like he was going to make me do something. I got up off of him, he looked at me confused, I didn't get up because I was uncomfortable but it couldn't have been comfortable for him.

"Rose what happened?" He asked.

"Didn't you see them? They were all so happy." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"All those girl's with there boyfriends. I can never have that." I said and Dimitri pulled me back down on his lap, it was a friendly gesture nothing more.

"You will have that one day."

"No I will never be like them."

"Yes you will, in time."

"Dmitri I can barely kiss someone with freaking out on them."

"We will figure it out."

"Why do you keep saying we? We don't have this problem I do, not you."

"I saw we because I love you."

"You shouldn't."

"I am not having this talk with you again. Ok. I love you and I want to be with you if that is what you want."

"I do want to be with you, but I don't know if I will ever be able to give you what you want I don't know if I will be able to have a hot kiss without running away and crying."

"If you can't handle it we will find something else to do."

"You don't have to do this, you can leave and find someone else."

"I don't want to Roza."

"Ok." I said. I stayed in his arms for a little bit longer, until someone knocked on the door needing to use the bathroom. When we walked out no one was around, we walked back to the car after buying a few more things. I got two more outfits and some gym cloths. In the car Dimitri touched my hand asking if it was all right if he held it, I grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Roza I am sorry." He said on our way into the hotel.

"What?" I said thanking he meant that he didn't want me I started to shake.

"I am sorry about when I grabbed you in the bathroom after you got up, that was wrong of me I should have respected you space." I let out a sigh of relief. Dimitri confused to why I did that.

"Dimitri it is fine if I got uncomfortable I would have told you." I said an we got to our room, Dimitri unlocked the door and we walked in.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure but I get to pick." He said.

"Ok." I said and sat on my bed, Dimitri grabbed the remote and sat on his, I felt disappointment that he didn't sit with me. When he turned on the movie it was a western, I laughed I should have known. Dimitri got up and walks to the cooler that we brought, he got out two sandwiches he gave me one and went to go and sit on his bed but I grabbed his hand.

"Sit with me." I said pulling his hand down.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, now sit you're butt down."

"Pushy." He said and sat down, I rested my head on his shoulder and we watched the movie. Half way through the movie I got a chill and Dimitri gabbed me a blanket than put it over only me, when he sat back down I put it around both of us and he was surprised. I again rested my head on his shoulder, not long after that I fell asleep. When I woke up I was lying in bed than I remembered that I fell asleep with Dimitri, I looked around my bed but fount that he was in his own. I smiled, mist girls we are sad that he didn't stay in bed with her, but I am different although I am happy he is here with me, I am also glad that he doesn't push me.

"Roza." Dimitri said in his sleep, well it was more like a moan.

"Roza I love you." He moaned again, I felt a tear come down my face.

* * *

**So what did you thank?**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval  
**

**10 REVIEWS**

**THANK YOU**

**ROSE  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is rated T**

**i hope you like it I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval  
**

* * *

"Pushy." He said and sat down, I rested my head on his shoulder and we watched the movie. Half way through the movie I got a chill and Dimitri gabbed me a blanket than put it over only me, when he sat back down I put it around both of us and he was surprised. I again rested my head on his shoulder, not long after that I fell asleep. When I woke up I was lying in bed than I remembered that I fell asleep with Dimitri, I looked around my bed but fount that he was in his own. I smiled, mist girls we are sad that he didn't stay in bed with her, but I am different although I am happy he is here with me, I am also glad that he doesn't push me.

"Roza." Dimitri said in his sleep, well it was more like a moan.

"Roza I love you." He moaned again, I felt a tear come down my face. I wonder what he was dreaming about, well I knew but I wish I didn't, I could never give him that. I ran into the bathroom and showered, I looked in the mirror before coming to make sure that you couldn't tell that I had been crying. I walked out and Dimitri was sitting on his bed with his head in his hand.

"Dimitri are you ok?" I asked, than I sat next to him on the bed. He looked at me than said.

"It's nothing just a dream."

"I heard." I said and his eyes went wide.

"Roza I have control over my dreams, I don't expect you to do that I am sorry for dreaming about that."

"It's ok Dimitri." I said, I know that you don't have any control over a dream trust me if I did than I wouldn't have the ones of my father. I gave Dimitri a hug than got up and grabbed him a water and a sandwich and than the same for me. He ate the sandwich in less that 2 minutes I offered him mine but he said and that he needed to get a shower.

"So what do you want to do?" Dmitri asked me when he got out of the shower.

"I don't know." I said. Dimitri had a vary tight shirt on and lose fitting jeans and his hair was wet from showering, he looked amazing.

"Roza are you ok?" he asked. I looked up from his body and looked into his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok? You were staring at my body." I started to blush and Dimitri laughed at me witch made me blush even more than before. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck trying to pull him down.

"Rose are you sure?" he asked, I thought for a moments. I can do this it just a kiss it's not like we are going to have sex.

"Yes." I said and brought my lips to his, when I felt his lips on I felt heat run through my whole body. My lips stayed on his for a moment, when I realized that no images were coming into my mind I started kissing him. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I froze. The images of my father making me do this came into my mind, his pushing my into the bed hitting me. I pushed Dimitri away from me and ran into the bathroom and locked myself away.

"Roza open the door I am sorry I should have asked if it was alright."

"No you shouldn't have to ask to me to kiss more, you should be able to kiss me without me running away from you, I am sorry." I said.

"Roza it is fine."

"You need better than me."

"No I don't, I love you Roza."

"But Dimitri I don't know if I will ever be able to give you what you want, what you need."

"We don't have to do that, Roza I will love with or without doing that."

"But you are going to need to do that."

"Roza please open the door." He said and I did, he came in and sat in front of me.

"Roza I am sorry for pushing you."

"You shouldn't to be."

"Roza-."

"Don't' Dimitri you don't understand, you should have a girlfriend that you make love with and kiss with out freaking out, you should be able to have kids I will never be able to give you any of that."

"Roza I don't need kid's and for the make love thing we well get though it we well find a way."

"I will never be able to do that."

"You don't know that, Roza we are going to work though this together."

"You can back out." I said I wanted to give him all the chances to leave and act like he never meat me.

"I don't ever want to back out."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am already to far in to back out." When he said that, it made me feel like he didn't have a choice in the beginning and that I made him a part of this.

"I didn't mean to drag you in this, you can leave."

"I didn't mean it like that, it was my choice to come into this if I didn't want to than I would just be you're mentor and nothing else but that's not the case is it."

"Ok."

"I love you Roza." He said he started to open his arms to give me a hug but than he stopped and put them down, when he did I jumped into his arms, I was really happy. I stayed in his arms than gave him a quick kiss, I could do that, it was just when it started to get hot that when I have to stop. Dimitri got up and than he helped me, we walked out of the bathroom. Dimitri told me to grab what I needed and that we were going to go have lunch, I asked if it was a date, he got the biggest smile on his face and said yes. He gabbed my hand than led to the door of the restaurant, he order our food.

"So when are we going to Russia?" I asked while we waited for our food.

"Later tonight."

"Where are going when we get there?"

"Well we are going to stay in another hotel and than we are going to stay with my family for the rest of the time." He said and I froze up, what if they didn't like me? What if they thank I am dirty? Like Dimitri knew what I was thanking he grab my hand and said.

"Roza they are going to love you, and they don't know about you're dad and even if they did they will thank of you less, you need to stop thinking that about people, no one thanks that."

"Some people do."

"Well we are not those some people." He said and smiled. The food came and we ate in silence it felt good to not have to talk all the time with Dimitri. After we ate we went back to the hotel and packed all of our stuff and watch another western movie until it was time for us to leave for the plane. When we got to the airport, we went through the airport security than got onto the plane. When we got to our sets I sat by the window and Dimitri sat right next to me, when the plane took off I put my head on his arm and feel asleep. When I woke up I was on my said with my head in Dimitri lap, I looked up at him to see me sleeping. I picked my head up off his lap and he woke up, he smiled than frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when you laid down on you're side and lied you head on my lap but you looked so peaceful."

"It's ok." I said.

"How much longer do we have until we get there?" I asked. I snuggled into Dimitri said I was starting to get cold and well Dimitri was hot, in both his look's and body heat. Dimitri put his arms around me pulling me closer, but he asked if it was all right first.

"About six more hours." He said.

"What?"

"You heard me." he said with a smile on his face.

"Yes I did but gosh that is long time."

"It will go by fast." He said than reached over me, making his body press up against mine, I started to shake and I tried to block the images of my father from coming into my mind, Dimitri pulled back now with a book in his hand and I felt relived. Dimitri again pulled me closer to him, and started to read his book, I tried to read a few pages but he kept turning them before I could finish. I started to pout and made sure he noticed.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"I keep trying to read the book but you keep turning the pages." I said still pouting.

"Do you want me to read it to you?"

"From the beginning." I said with a little girl voice. He let out a sigh and than started reading the book from the beginning, after half way through the book we still had over 4 hours left. I got up and went to use the bathroom, when I got back Dimitri had grabbed a blanket, sat down and he put it over me.

"Roza." Dimitri said.

"Yes." I side looking up at him.

"We are going to have to stay in the hotel for a few more days than I planed."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because my family went to a different part of Russia to see a band that they all love."

"All of them?" I asked knowing that he had a grandmother.

"Yea all of them."

"Oh ok."

* * *

**So how did you like it? 10 REVIEWS PLEASE **

**no one is allowed to make a remake of this story without my written approval.  
**

**THANK YOU**

**ROSE  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hay guys so i love the reviews thank you. I WOULD LIKE 10 REVEIWS**

**no one is allowed to make a remake of this story without my written approval  
**

* * *

"Roza." Dimitri said.

"Yes." I side looking up at him.

"We are going to have to stay in the hotel for a few more days than I planed."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because my family went to a different part of Russia to see a band that they all love."

"All of them?" I asked knowing that he had a grandmother.

"Yea all of them."

"Oh ok." I said and laid my head back on his shoulder, for some reason I could not get comfortable and Dimitri seemed to be feeling the same way. Dimitri told that we only had ten more munities left then we were going to land, when we landed we got our stuff and headed to the hotel. Dimitri went get our room, when Dimitri got the room number he came up to me and I could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They only have one room."

"Ok." I said not getting to why that would be a problem; we shared a room last time.

"There's only one bed." He said and time went still, I started to shake thinking about him and me in a bed, and than my father came into my mind, it took all of my mental strength to push the thoughts back. I nodded and we walked to the room when we got there neither one us made our way to the bed, Dimitri said that he would sleep on the floor but I told him that I would, we kept going back and forth until we decided to sleep together, not that way but just in the same bed. Dimitri went to go take a shower and unpacked our cloths I changed into my PJ well they really weren't mine I grabbed; I had put on a pair of Dimitri shorts and his shirt they were both way to big for me but I felt really comfortable and I needed all the comfort I could get because I could not run screaming from Dimitri tonight. Dimitri came out and saw me.

"Why are you where my cloths?" he asked.

"They are comfortable. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind they look good on." He said than sat down on the end of the bed.

"Do you want the side closer to the wall?" he asked.

"No you can have it, I rather be able to out of bed without having to climb over you to do so."

"Ok. Are you sure that you are ok with this?" he asked looking me in the eyes. I nodded. Dimitri lied down on his side of the bed than I lied next to him I started to shake but than I stopped when Dimitri moved father away from him, it was than I was for sure that he wasn't going to hurt me, I already knew that he wouldn't but I still couldn't get my father out of my mind. I relaxed a bit and moved so that I was laying on my side looking at Dimitri, he did the same, I could see that he was tried and needed his sleep but I also knew that he wasn't going to go to sleep if I didn't go first. I closed my eyes and tried clam myself down as much as I could, not to long after that I fell into complete darkness of sleep. When I woke up I was in Dimitri arms and my head was lying on his chest, when I noticed this I didn't freak out, I snuggled into him even more and I felt his arms tighten around me, not long after me Dimitri woke up he let go of me as soon as he noticed that his arms were around me but I stayed lying on his chest. I looked up into his eyes; his eyes were asking if he could wrap his arms around me again. I nodded and he wrapped them around me, it felt nice and not pushy, I looked back at Dimitri and gave him a small kiss than got up and took a shower. When I came out Dimitri had the biggest smile on his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Than why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Because this has been one of the grated day ever."

"How is that we just waked up?"

"Well when I woke up you were right next to me and you didn't run away and now I get to take you on a tour of Russia." He said and if possible his smile got even bigger.

"Well what makes you think that I am going to go with you?" I asked playfully.

"You would get lost without me."

"You are probably right."

"I am going to take a shower."

"Ok." I said and he walks into the shower. I started to laugh if waking up next to him and taking me around Russia made him happy than I don't think he is going to be unhappy for a while. When Dimitri got out of the shower, he grabbed his duster and my hand and we headed out.

"Dimitri where are you taking me?" I asked after we left the hotel.

"First we are going to get some food and than we are going to a book store that I used to go to and after that I am going to take you to the park."

"A park? Really I am not a kid." I said.

"Fine than you can stay in the room and I will go to the park."

"No I will go." I said with a fake sigh. We walked to a café and I got a doughnut and a water Dimitri got just a coffee, after that Dimitri took me to the bookstore that he told me he would, I tried to look for a book but they were all in Russian so I had no ideal what they said. Dimitri bought four books than he took me to a store, but for some reason I want not allowed in, Dimitri told me that he had a surprise for me and that I was not allowed to go in there with him. When he came out he had a picket basket and led me to the park. When we got there he lied out a blanket and than set out some food, Dimitri sat down than pulled me down next to him.

"Wow Dimitri this is wonderful." I said giving him a hug.

"I am glade you like it."

"Thank you." I said and gave him a quick kiss. We ate and than we went for a run, I sat down on the swings and slowly went back and forth.

"Roza I got you something." Dimitri said making me stop swinging.

"Really what is it?" I asked and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box than opened it, I was taken back when I saw it, it was a necklace with a red Rose on it most of the time I hate rose gives but I loved this one. I jumped into his arms and started to cry, and for the first time I didn't cry in fear of what has happened or what will but I was crying because I was happy.

"I love it." I said in Dimitri ear.

"I love you, Roza." I froze up, what was I going to say? I couldn't say that my dad used to make me say it after he raped me. I pulled away from Dimitri and sat down, I would not look at him, when I looked at him I saw sadness in them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't love me do you?"

"I can't say it."

"Why?" he asked sitting down next to me puling me close to him.

"Because." I said not wanting to make this much worse; today was really fun until he said those words.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know but I don't want to ruin the day."

"Roza please tell me what's wrong."

"I can't say those words my dad used to make me say them after he would make me-." I didn't finish I couldn't, Dimitri wrapped his arm tighter around me and I cried into his chest.

"Rose it is ok, if I know that I wouldn't have said anything I am sorry."

"Please don't say that."

"Ok you know even if you can't say that, I still love you." After that Dimitri and I made our way back to our hotel, I got a showered and dressed in Dimitri cloths again and got into bed and Dimitri did the same, when he got into bed I snuggled into his side for some reason I was really tiered I woke up hearing Dimitri talking in his sleep again.

"I love you Roza." He said not moaning. I smiled at him than my face fell. Would I ever be able to tell him that? No most likely I will never be able to do that, I will never be good enough for him. I looked at the door and than back at Dimitri, I had to do something I have to get away from him so that he can live his life how he needs to.

* * *

Hay so how did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW 10 PLEASE REVIEW.

THANK YOU

no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval

rose


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is the next chapter 10 REVIEWS PLEASE **

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval.  
**

* * *

I went into the bathroom, Dimitri knocked on the door and asked if I was alright, I thank he could tell that I was crying but I had to leave, when I walked out of the bathroom Dimitri led me to the bed and tucked me in, he said that he was going to get us some breakfast and asked if I was going to be ok alone, I told him I would be fine and he left. I got out of bed and grabbed my bag than put all of the stuff that I had into it, I had to leave I couldn't just stand here and watch Dimitri never be happy because of me. When I was about to leave I thought that I should at least leave him a note.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_I love you and that is why I am leaving, you need to have a happy life with someone who can love you and who you can have a family with. You should have never had to deal with me, I am sorry that I must have screwed up you're life and I can only hope that one day you will find that girl who you will love more than anything in the world and she will be able to give you what you need._

_I hope you the best_

_Love Roza._

I could fell the tears coming down my face as I placed the note on the pillow where I was sleeping, I ran out of the room and out the doors of the hotel, I needed to get far away from here so that I don't go back, and hurt him even more. I walked about five blocks before I fount out that I had no ideal where I was or where I was going to go. I kept walking until I fount the park that Dimitri took me to yesterday, I felt tears run down my face again, I had just stopped crying. I started to run again when I ran into something that felt like a brick wall but before I could hit a hand grabbed mine and prevented my fall. I looked up to see who grabbed me, I have to admit he looked good not as good as Dimitri but still good.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea." I said and he pulled me to my feet.

"Well you don't look ok you're crying."

"I am fine who are you anyway?"

"Jason. Who are you?"

"Rose."

"That's a nice name."

"Yea."

"So if you are ok than why are you in such a hurry?" he asked and I noticed that he was talking to me in English.

"Why are you talking in English?"

"Because I could tell that you were."

"How?"

"I just new."

"Ok."

"So anyway why are you in a hurry?"

"I just need to get out of here."

"Well can I help you?"

"No I am fine."

"Do you need a plain ticket?" he asked and I thought for a moment, it could be good to let him bye me one, I could go back to Lissa and act like this has never even happened. But than I thought it would be a bad ideal, I don't know why but my gut was telling me not to go.

"No." I said and started to walk away from him but he followed me.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Who do you thank I am like I am going to stay with a complete stranger."

"Well you look like you need help."

"Well I don't."

"Ok than." He said but kept walking with me, I was just about to walk away from the park but he was still following me.

"Could you please just leave me alone I have had a bad day and I don't want to put up with you right." I said looking up at him.

"Well than let me help you."

"I don't need you're help."

"I am not going to hurt you."

"Well I am sorry but I just have a bad time believing that."

"Come on let me help you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're my half sister."

* * *

**So what did you thank? 10 REVIEWS**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval **

**thank you**

**rose  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here is the next chapter tell me what you thank. I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval.  
**

* * *

"Well than let me help you."

"I don't need you're help."

"I am not going to hurt you."

"Well I am sorry but I just have a bad time believing that."

"Come on let me help you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're my half sister."

"Yea rig-." I started to say but than I saw it, the hair that look just like mine, the brown eyes that again looked just like mine. I looked him up and down and I could see the looks of me and the looks of my father that he had. I started to shake and I fell to my knees, Jason sat next to me and put his arms around me.

"How?" was all I was able to say.

"Abe had me about four- five years before he had you."

"But I would have known you."

"No he never let me stay at the house he always came to my mom house." He said and I recalled the memories of when my father would tell me that he had to work late or that he was going to go out and bye food the only thing was he never seemed to come with any food.

"That's where he would go." I said.

"Yea dad never wanted me." He said but I could tell that there was something behind that.

"Yea well I don't thank he wanted me much either."

"Come on." He said getting up and holding a hand out for me, I took his hand and let him help me up.

"You can stay with me if you have no where to go." He said, I nodded but when he started to walk I didn't follow, I looked back the way I came. I can go back to Dimitri and ruin his life or I can go with Jason and see where that takes me. I said the last part in my head looking at Jason. I needed to go with him; I started to walk after him having to jog to keep up with him. When we got to his apartment he told me to put my bag on the sofa and to come into the kitchen.

"I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with Me." he said giving me some water.

"What?" I asked.

"Did dad ever-." He stop struggling for words, I could tell that this was going to kill him to ask what ever he needed to ask.

"Did he ever what?" I asked.

"Did he ever touch you?" he asked looking like he was going to throw up.

"Did he touch you?" I asked not wanting to answer the question. Jason nodded than took of down the hall, I heard him throw up, all of a sudden my stomach felt badly and I was heading down the hall into the bathroom puking next to him. After we both stopped we washed our mouths. I walked back into the kitchen with Jason following close behind me.

"Are you ok?" I asked him after a few.

"Yea I just… I cant…it hurts." He said.

"I know it dose."

"Did he."

"Yes." I said and I felt tears come down my face, that was the thread time I have told someone that, and it was going to be the last. After that Jason told me about what our dad used to do to him, I cried through the hole thing, than I told him about what happened to me, though I took out the part with Dimitri in it. I fount out that Jason turned 18 and came here to Russia to get away from dad, dad just like he did to me abused Jason. Jason told me about this girl that he meet a year ago and how he thought that she was going to be different and not judge him about what our father did but I guess when she fount out she ran out on him, I felt my hart fall down. I told him about Lissa and he said that we should go and visit her, I told him that we should but it would be a few before we could go to the U.S. he doesn't have that much money and I have none. Jason went to take a shower and I watched T.V.

_Rose, I need you to call me, where are you._

I heard a voice say in my head that sounded like Lissa.

I called up Lissa.

"Hello." She said.

"Lissa are you ok?" I asked.

"Rose? Oh my gosh I need to talk to you." She said and I could fell the fear that she had.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jesse."

"What happened?"

"He—He hurt Me." she said and than I felt a pain right above my pant line, I wonder if that where she got hurt

"Lissa did hurt you just above the pant line?" I asked.

"Yes—How did you know?"

"I felt it."

"How is that?"

"I don't know." I said tiring to figure it out. So I can hear her and I can feel what she feels.

"Rose when are you coming home?"

"I don't know, but I will come as soon as I can."

"Rose I am scared and I don't want to be alone." She said and I could tell she was crying.

"Lissa I am in Russia with my brother, I will try to get to you soon." I said.

"I don't want to be alone and I don't want to be here."

"Well I don't know what to do, I can't get there right now."

"Rose can I come to Russia?"

"If the school will let you."

"I don't thank they will."

"I will call and see if they will let you." I said than hung up on her, I asked Jason if he had a computer I could use, he said it was in the bedroom. I ran to the computer and pulled up the school website than fount the number to contact them.

"Hello?" the headmistress said.

"Hi headmistress, it Rose I need to ask you something."

"OK what is it?"

"Well I was talking to Lissa and I was wondering if she could come to Russia."

"Well I will have to talk to her teacher and some other people first but I really don't see why not."

"Ok thank you."

"Oh and Rose."

"Yes?"

"Where is Dimitri?"

"In the shower." I said, and for all I know he could be so i guess I am not lying all the way.

"Ok well tell him I would like to talk to him."

"Ok." I said and than she hung up, grate now what am I going to do, I can't just go to Dimitri and tell him to call the headmistress so that my friend Lissa can come to Russia and than walk away from him.

* * *

**So what do you thank? what should happen? 10 REVIEWS PLEASE**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story**

**thank you**

**rose**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hay guys i hope you like it, I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval  
**

* * *

"Where is Dimitri?"

"In the shower." I said, and for all I know he could be so i guess I am not lying all the way.

"Ok well tell him I would like to talk to him."

"Ok." I said and than she hung up, grate now what am I going to do, I can't just go to Dimitri and tell him to call the headmistress so that my friend Lissa can come to Russia and than walk away from him.

"Hay you ok?" Jason asked, I was tiring to thank of a way to get Lissa here without being called for Kid-napping.

"Yea I am fine."

"Well you don't sound it."

"Lissa want to come to Russia."

"Well that would be nice."

"Yea but it not going to happen because I need someone to call the school."

"I can call."

"No, it has to be my teacher."

"Why dose he have to call?"

"Because he is here in Russia and I am supposed to be with him."

"Well why aren't you?" I shot him a look and than he seemed to get it, I really didn't tell him anything about Dimitri but still he understands that he my teacher and I have to stay with him.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know I kind of just left him."

"That's why you were running in the park."

"Yea."

"I thought that you were running from dad."

"No dad would have already fount me."

"Well where do you thank Dimitri is going to be?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you want we can look for him and have him call."

"No he will probably be mad at me."

"Why?" he asked and I told him about how Dimitri wanted to help me, and how we came to Russia to get away from dad. I told him about the note I left and why I left him, he didn't get it at first to why I left Dimitri when he wanted to help me but I told him about how Dimitri would have t give up about everything for me and I just could take all of that away from him, Dimitri is a good man and needs someone who will love him forever. After I told him about Dimitri and why I left I asked if I could take a shower, he told me yes. When I got into the bathroom I looked into the mirror I looked bad. I just got into the bathroom when I felt sadness run throw me, for some reason I new that it was Lissa. How do I keep felling what she doses? Was it because she healed me? I got out of the shower and walked into the living room, Jason was sitting on the sofa reading a book. It reminded me of Dimitri, I sat next to him and he put the book down.

"We are going to a friends of mine house for dinner tomorrow."

"Ok, that sounds good."

"Alright so how are you feeling?"

"I am doing ok, I just wish that Lissa was here with me, she needs me."

"Well, Rose she might need you but you need someone too and I don't thank that this Lissa girl is the one you need right now, you told me that she has the same problem that me and you do, well maybe she need someone else."

"What?'

"Well you had Dimitri and well I am guessing he made you feel good," I nodded. "well she probably needs to find someone that is going to make her feel good to."

"Well there is no one at school like that for her."

"You don't know that, did you thank Dimitri would help you out?" he asked and I thought back to when I first meet Dimitri I was scared of him, well not scared more like I didn't want him to touch me but I didn't want any guy to touch me, than when I got to know him it sort of changed.

"No I would have never thought that he would help me out in this way." I said.

"See she might find someone who will help her like Dimitri has helped you, I just hope she don't run away from the guy who wants to help her."

"What about you have you ever fount someone to help you out? Have you ever felt like you were going to take that person life away from them and it will be all you're felt?" I asked, he was going the same thing I was going though and never did he tell me about a girl who helped him out.

"Well no I have never meet someone who was going to help me like that but most girls here don't care enough to help."

"Well that is ever where."

"Yea I guess it is."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I am still trying to figure that out, I just hope there is someone out there for me."

"There will be."

"Rose do you love him?" Jason asked.

"I—I it hard to answer." I said.

"Let me guess, like me dad made you say I love you every time he would." He said not finishing the sentence but I new what he meant, I nodded my head and Jason gave me a hug. After about an hour Jason said it was time for bed and that I could have the bed and he would sleep on the sofa. I got ready than lied in bed and looked out the window. In a way I wish that I didn't leave, Jason right you only find one guys who will ever still like you knowing what you have went though and that one person was Dimitri, and I messed it up when I felt him, but it was probably for the best for him at least. I felt the tears running down my face just thanking about Dimitri made me want to run back into his arms. I was just about to go to sleep when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Ro—."

* * *

**So what do you thank? I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS **

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story with out my written approval**

**rose  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi here is the next chapter, and i just wanted to let you know that Thursday i might not be updating i have some thing that i need to do.**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval. **

**I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS  
**

* * *

"Come in." I said.

"Ro—." I heard him say. I looked up at Jason and I could see that he wanted to talk to me about something; I looked over at the clock and saw that I was staring off into space for about two hours. I looked back at Jason and patted the bed next to me.

"Rose you don't thank that he is going to find us do you?" he asked, but he just told me that it was all going to be alright a little bit ago, I looked into his eyes and it looked as if he was 2.

"No. Why?"

"I just had a dream."

"I don't know but I don't think that he will find you." I said and I saw that he heard the "you" and not "us".

"What do you mean me?" he asked.

"Well he is not going to find you but he could find me."

"No."

"You just asked." I said.

"Yea I did but I will not let him get you."

"Ok." I said and lied back down on the bed. I heard the door to the bedroom shut and could tell that Jason was walking down the hall. I fell asleep soon after that, when I woke up I could smell food being made. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"I'm sorry about last night." Jason said.

"Its ok."

"So are you ready to go to a friends of mine house?"

"I thought we were going later?"

"Yea we are but you don't have to go."

"Its fine I will go unless you don't want me to."

"No I want you to."

"Ok." I said and he sat my food in front of me, after I ate I took my shower and changed into some cloths. Jason when to take his shower when I went into the living room, I watched T.V. for a little bit until Jason came back and said that we needed to pick some food up for the peoples house that we were going to. When we got to the food market Jason grabbed some bread and some other things, we were about to walk out when I remember that I needed to get some girl stuff. I paid for my things that we headed back to Jason house so that I could drop off my stuff and than we headed out to his friends house. The drive there was going to be an hour, I looked out the window and my thoughts went to Dimitri. Was he even upset that I am gone? Did he even look for me? Will I see him again?

"Rose are you ok?" Jason asked out of the blue.

"Yea. Why?"

"Well you are crying." He said and I wiped my face and sure enough I had tears coming down my face.

"I didn't know I was."

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thanking about something."

"Dimitri?"

"Yea."

"It's going to be ok."

"I guess." I said and looked back out of the window. When we got there, it was one of the most amazing homes that I have ever seen; even from the out side you could tell it was comfortable. Jason walked to the front door and knocked, three girls come out.

"Hi I am Olena, this is my daughters Victoria and Karolina." The oldest looking one said to me.

"I am Rose." I said to them. They all looked shocked at first and than they all looked relived.

"What's you last name?" Victoria asked.

"Hathaway, Rose Hathaway." I said and there jaws dropped, all three of them at once ran up to me and gave me one big hug, I felt shocked at first and than it just felt nice. They pulled back and I knew that I had to ask why they just hugged me and I didn't even know them.

"Who are you, and why did you just hug me?" I asked.

"Dimitri has been looking for you ever where."

"WHAT." I yelled.

"Why did you leave him, he was so happy about bring you and you left him." Karolina said.

"I had to."

"You had to?" They all asked.

"Yes I had to."

"He loves you Rose." Olena said.

"I know."

"He is depressed and trying to find you." Victoria said and I knew that I had to go after him before something bad happened to him, and it would have been all my fault.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Right now he is upstarts." Olena said and than walked into the house and pointed to where his room is. I walked up to the door and I could hear a soft crying sound come form the other side of the door. I put my hand on the handle but stopped before I turned it, what if going in there just made it worse than it is now? But I heard the sound of a cry again and I knew that I needed to go in there. I turned the handle and walked in slowly.

"I said to leave me alone." Dimitri said he could barley make a voice.

"I'm sorry I thought I was doing what was best for you." I said and his head whipped around faster than I thank possible.

"Roza?" He asked.

"Please don't be mad." I said falling to my knees. All of a sudden I felt two arms pick my up and than I felt his lips on mine. I pulled back and hugged him as tight as I could, I need this, and he needed this.

"Why?" Was all he asked, I felt my heart drop.

"You were sleeping and you said that you loved me, I can't say that Dimitri, you know why I can't but it makes me feel so bad. I can't do anything. I can't say I love you, I can barely make out with you without crying and pushing you away. I don't even know why you like me let alone love." By the time I finished I was crying so hard that my body was shaking.

"Rose how many times am I going to have to tell you, I love you but you don't have to say it back until you are ready, and as for that other stuff I don't need that I just love being around you."

"I am so sorry." I said and hugged him again, we stayed there for a long time neither one of us saying anything. I stopped crying and I looked up at Dimitri he was staring at me with a smile on his face and than his face got serious.

"What?" I asked.

"Rose promise me that you will never leave me again, I couldn't stand it, I know that it was only for a day but looked every where for you and than my mom and sister fount me and made me come home, rose please never leave me again."

"I promise that I will never leave you, but can you promise me something?" I asked at the end.

"Yes. Anything."

"That you wont give up on me no matter what."

"I would have never done that and I never will do that." He said and I gave him a kiss, I know I should have stopped it after it got a little heaver but I couldn't I loved the way it felt, Dimitri ran his tongue across my bottom lip I opened my mouth and he darted his tongue in before I could thank twice about it. I wrapped my arm around his neck bring him as close as I could, he put his around my waist pulling me to him do that our body are touching, that when I felt _I, _I froze not knowing what to do. Dimitri pulled back and looked at me, I started to shake as the images of my father came into my mind, I pushed them back as best I could but they were fight with me.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"I—I can't." I said pulling away. I was doing so good two, but than I felt IT and I froze, well at least I got father than I have before witch is really good.

"I am sorry Rose, I didn't mean to push you." He said.

"It's ok." I said and than Dimitri shirted uncomfortable, I looked up at him confused and he just looked down, I followed his eyes until I reached it, I looked back at him and I could see the blush on his face, I started to giggle.

"I am going to need to take a shower." Dimitri said his blush Deeping, and I started to blush. I nodded my head and he walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. I went over to the bed and lied down on it; it smelt so much like him. I couldn't believe that I made him like that; I didn't even know that I could do that to him. I started to drift off; I got up off of the bed and moved the cover back clamed back in than pulled them over me. I snuggled into the blankets that smelt so much like him and fell asleep. I woke up hearing voices.

"You love her a lot don't you?" I heard my half-brother say.

"More than anything." Dimitri said.

"Don't hurt her, I know what she has been through, and if you hurt her I will come after you."

"You can't even imagine what she has been through."

"Yea I can, we have the same dad different mom's though."

"So you are her half brother?"

"Yep."

"Did you're dad-." Dimitri didn't finish I could tell that he was mad and was getting madder.

"Yea he did, so like I said don't hurt her or I will KILL YOU. I have to go tell her that I will bring all of her stuff back hear tomorrow."

"I will tell her."

"Oh and tell her one more thing." My half brother said.

"What?"

"Tell her that it's going to be alright."

"I will." Dimitri said and I heard my half brother footsteps go down the hall.

* * *

**IMPORTANT TO READ**

**If i get enough reviews today i might post another chapter, becuase i might not be able to post on Thursday, so if i get 15 reviews i might post another chapter.**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this storry without my written approval.**

**thank you**

**REVIEW**

**ROSE**


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG i am so happy i have gotten so many reviews for the last chapter. i love you guys. i am sorry i didn't update but i can update on Thursday, i am thanking about cutting back on how many times i update in a week.**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval.  
**

* * *

"Tell her that it's going to be alright."

"I will." Dimitri said and I heard my half brother footsteps go down the hall. Dimitri came back into the room and sat on the other side of the bed.

"I know you're awake." He said and I smiled and rolled over facing him.

"Did you hear?"

"Yea."

"He is right it is going to be alright."

"I know, or at least I hope." I said, Dimitri looked like he wanted to ask something but than decided against it, I looked past Dimitri and looked out the window, it was night time, thank I looked at the clock 3 am. That must have been what he wanted to ask, probably wants his bed. I looked at him and could tell that he was tired.

"Do you want to lay down?" I asked.

"If you are ok with that, if not I can sleep on the sofa."

"No trusts me it is fine and I really can't just kick you out of you're bed." I said

"I will be fine sleeping on the sofa."

"Get in this bed." I said and Dimitri moved under the blanket but stayed away from me, I could fell the heat coming off of him, I moved closer to him taking the heat that he was giving me. When I moved so that I was tucked into his side he froze up but than relaxed.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes I am."

"This is not making you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"No if it was you would know it."

"Just tell me if you need space or need me to move."

"Its fine you're really wormed." I said and Dimitri put his arm around me, I looked into his eyes and he asked with his eyes if it was all right I nodded and it take long after that he fell asleep. I don't know what changed I kissed him more than I have ever today and now I am snuggling up to him, I don't know what it was but it felt good to be with him. I started thanking of Jason trying to see if said anything that would have made me change but than I thought that maybe it was just me, I mean I have slept in the same bed as him before and I have kissed him before. I was just about to go to sleep when a thought came to me.

"Lissa." I said aloud and Dimitri opened his eyes looking around.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to call Lissa she needs to come here."

"What why?" He asked.

"Lissa needs someone right now."

"And so do you."

"I know but she dose too." I said and got out of bed and walked over and grabbed Dimitri phone than handed it to him.

"Dmitri please call the headmistress and tell her that it will be alright if Lissa came to Russia."

"Rose what is going on?"

"She needs to be here."

"Tell me why."

"I can't its not my place."

"I cant help you if you don't tell me."

"The same thing happened to her." I said and it took him a moment to understand what I meant and as soon as he figured it out he was on the phone calling, after a while if was able to get Lissa here but she had to have two guardians with her. I knew that Lissa wasn't going to like that but I also knew that she would be happy to see me even if she had to be looked after. I called up Jason and asked if He would let Lissa stay with him after she got to know him, I trusted him and Dimitri said that he new Jason ever since he was 18 and he sister and him are really close but not in the girlfriend boyfriend way they are just friends, Jason said that he would look after her. Dimitri said that there were no more rooms for anyone hear unless me and Lissa shared a room and Dimitri slept on the sofa but as much as that would have been ok, Dimitri was right I needed someone who could help me, yes Lissa can help but not the way that Dimitri can.

"So when is she going to get here?" I asked

"In three day." He said and lied back down on bed patting the spot next to him, I walked over to him and snuggled into him again.

"I am happy."

"You need some sleep." Dimitri said and I looked up at him.

"I got a lot of sleep."

"Yea well I didn't I just got to sleep and we need to be up in the morning, mom is making breakfast."

"That sounds good." I said.

"Yea but not if I fall asleep in mine." He said and I started to giggle like a little girl.

"Fine go to sleep." I said to him.

"I love you." He said.

"I know." I said wishing I could say it back. Not long after that Dimitri fell asleep he stated snoring softly it sound so cute. I put my hand on his chest and felt my hand raise up and down from his breathing I soon fell asleep too.

"WAKE UP." I heard a voice scream, than I felt the covers go over my head, I opened my eyes to see Dimitri face, he was the one who move the blankets over our heads.

"Wake up uncle Dimitri and Aunt Roza." I heard that voice again, Dimitri eyes popped open when he said Aunt Roza, Dimitri looked me in the eyes and smiled than gave me a quick kiss than uncovered him head and only his head.

"Paul we are up can you go down stairs?" Dimitri asked.

"But I want to meet Aunt Roza ever one else has." The voice who I guess is Paul said.

"You will be able to meet her but you have to go down stairs first."

"Fine." He said and I heard little feet walk out of the room than the door shut and Dimitri uncover my face.

"Sorry about that but you would have never been able to get out of bed if he saw you."

"He already knows I am here."

"I know but I wanted you to myself." Dimitri said giving me another kiss.

"You are selfish." I said kissing him back.

"Come on if we don't get down there he is going to come back up." Dimitri said than took my hand and led me down stairs and as soon as my foot hit the bottom step this little kid attacked me.

"Rose this is Paul the one who woke us up, Paul this is Rose." Dimitri said.

"We are going to have so much fun Aunt Roza." Paul said.

"Paul she is not you're Aunt yet." Olena said coming to the stairs giving me a hug and than giving Dimitri one too.

"But she is with Uncle Dimitri."

"Yes but that doesn't mean she is you Aunt, I don't care if you call her that but you need to ask her first." Olena said to Paul.

"Can I please call you Aunt Roza?" Paul said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you can."

"YAH." He said than ran into the room to the right.

"Come on lets eat." Olena said and walked after Paul, Dimitri followed her and was dragging me alone, she already had our food sat out when we got the, everyone I meet yesterday what there and Paul they all gave me a hug before we sat down, I sat next to Dimitri and Victoria.

"Rose I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that Dimitri has found someone like you, I am happy for the both of you." Olena said and the rest of them agreed, I smiled happy that they all were happy for us.

"So what are the plans for today?" Victoria asked.

"Well I am taking Roza out." Dimitri said.

"Cool where are you taking her?"

"I can't tell." He said and we finished our food, than we walked back to his room.

"You want to take a shower first?" he asked.

"Well I would but I have no cloths."

"I got some from my sister." He said and gave me some cloths than pointed me to the bathroom.

* * *

**So what did you guys thank? 10 REVIEWS PLEASE,**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval.**

**thank you**

**rose  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hay guys so here is the next chapter review.**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval.  
**

* * *

"You want to take a shower first?" he asked.

"Well I would but I have no cloths."

"I got some from my sister." He said and gave me some cloths than pointed me to the bathroom. I showered with Dimitri stuff when I was done I noticed that I smelt life him, when I walked out Dimitri was sitting on the bed reading, he looked at me with a smile on his face, I looked at him and it seemed as if he had already got a shower.

"I showered in my sister bathroom." He said.

"Why didn't you just let me shower in her bathroom and you shower in you're?" I asked.

"Well I would have let you but you wouldn't have smelt like me if you did."

"That's why you wanted me to smell like you?"

"Yes." He said getting off the bed and walking towers me, he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my head, I moved my head up so that I could kiss him lip but stopped. I couldn't do it, the images of my father came into my head and I couldn't stop it. My father grabbing me yelling at me telling me what to do. I pushed Dimitri away from me and ran out of the room and out of the house, I heard Dimitri yelling my name saying he was sorry but I couldn't stop I didn't want to. After about a half hour of running I felt two arms grab me from behind and stopped me from running any more, I tried to fight back but I couldn't. I can't do anything I can't be with Dimitri, I cant fight back, I cant run away. I started to cry and I felt one of the arms that were hold me began to rub my back, it felt good but I kept crying. I have to stop crying. I said to myself. It not going to help if I keep running away from him, I need him more than anything. I looked up at Dimitri and saw the tears in his eyes, I moved my hand so that it was resting on his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Don't leave me again, I cant do it."

"I wont I just-." He stopped me.

"I know I should be more carful, I just love you Rose and don't want to lose you."

"I know, I don't want to lose you either."

"You wont be getting rid of me for a long time."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes there is I can't do anything."

"You can."

"Yea right, I can't have sex with you I cant fight I cant do shit."

"We will work on it, together."

"Ok." I said taking a deep breath. I looked around and saw that people where looking at us, I looked down and saw that I was sitting on Dimitri so that It looked like I was straddling him. I felt myself blush and Dimitri gave me a questing look and than he noticed to, I got off of him and tried to help him up but I ended up falling on top of him.

"This is not working." I said sitting up so that I was sitting on him.

"Yea." He said and I got up and just let him get up on himself. Dimitri grabbed my hand and looked at me asking if it was ok, I nodded and we started to walk. We kept walking until we came to a jewelry store, he led me inside and I looked at him.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked.

"I want to get you something."

"You don't have to."

"Roza I want to." He said than told me to stay here while, he went and got something form the front desk, when he came back he led me out of the store and to the park.

"Ok what did you get?" I asked him. he turned to that he was looking me in the eyes.

"Roza, I love you. I want you to know that no matter what I will always be here for you and I promise that I will never leave you, I love you and want you to be in my life all of my life." As soon as he said it I thought he was going to ask me to marry him, I started to back up he was moving way to fast for me, I mean it nice and all but I can't marry him, not yet.

"Roza, I am not asking you to marry me, this is a promise ring that I will always love you and never leave you." When he said that I fell to my knees and started crying, I nodded my head telling him that I would take the ring, he got down on his knees so that we were at eye level than gave me the ring. It was a simple ring; it was just a sliver band that said "I LOVE YOU ROZA." On it. I jumped on Dimitri I was so happy, I gave him a small kiss and than looked at my ring on my finger.

"I wish that I could get you one." I said to him.

"I have one." He said and showed me his hand, and right there on his ring finger was a matching band, with the words my roza on it.

"I—Lo-." Was all I was able to say than I throw up right next to us, I had almost throw up on him. Dimitri rubbed my back at I did. When I stopped Dimitri asked.

"Are you?"

"Yea, I just can't say it." I said.

"You don't have to."

"But I should be able to."

"But I don't need you too, I can wait until you are ready."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said pulling me onto his lap.

"Is this ok?"

"Yes." I said and snuggled into his chest, Dimitri laid back so that I was lying on top of him, I started to feel uncomfortable Dimitri seem to know and moved me so that I was on my side facing him. After about two hours of just lying there I told Dimitri that we should get going, when we got to his house it was empity. I walked into the kitchen and there was a note on the counter.

_Thought that you two might want a night alone_

_Olena _

"Dimitri." I yelled. Not a moment after Dimitri came running in the room, ready for anything.

"We are home alone." I said handing him the note, he took it and read it than put it on the table.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Yea sure."

"There is just one problem." He said taking my hand than walking into the living room.

"What?"

"Well it is in Russian."

"Great more stuff I don't understand."

"I'll tell you what they are saying."

"How do I know you're not lie to me?"

"Just trust me."

"Wellll-ok." I said than sat down on the sofa, he put the movie in than grabbed a blanket putting it over me before sitting next to me. We watched the movie witch was boring because one I didn't understand it and two it was a cowboy movie, Dimitri on the other hand was more in love with the movie than me. when the movie was over I decided that I needed to go to bed although I have had a lot of rest today, I was tired mostly from crying and trying to black all the images from before. I changed and was about to get in bed when my phone when off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rose, it Lissa there not letting me come." She said and it sounded like she was crying.

"What?"

"They said that it not safe for me."

"Its safe."

"Can you talk to them?"

"I will have Dimitri see if they well let you come."

"Ok."

"I should get going." I said

"Ok bye."

"Bye." I said than hung up the phone, I walked out of the room and headed to the living room where Dimitri was putting the stuff that we got out away, right before I got to the door I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She can't come."

* * *

**Hay guys what did you thank? 10 REVIEWS PLEASE **

**THANK YOU**

**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE A REMAKE OR COPY THIS STORY WITHOUT MY WRITTEN APPROVAL  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**IMPORTANT TO READ **

**Hay I don't know if any of you who are reading this has even been through this or know someone who has, but all of the emotions that rose is going through people who this has really happened to go through this. I haven't personally been through this but I know people who have and its horrible. I am writing this for all the people who has ever had to go though this or is going though this. I hope you all the best and I just wanted to let you know it dose get better.**

* * *

**No one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval.**

* * *

"Bye." I said than hung up the phone, I walked out of the room and headed to the living room where Dimitri was putting the stuff that we got out away, right before I got to the door I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She can't come." A voice said behind me.

"What the hell?" I said and turned to that I was facing whoever said that, I was at eye level with an old looking lady. I started to scream but she hit me and told me to shut up, Dimitri came out of the living room, he must have herd me.

"What are you doing grandmother?" He asked.

"That girl can't come." She said and I didn't understand.

"Who?" Dimitri asked.

"Lissa." Was all she said.

"Lissa has to come I have to help her, she needs me."

"And you need Dimitri help, how do you thank that you are going to get better if you are babysitting someone who is just like you." She said and I looked at Dimitri, I can't believe he told and her of all people. I turned around so that I was facing Dimitri smacked him and walked upstairs, when I got to Dimitri room I walked in and locked the door behind me. I started thanking about what she said, and as much as I didn't want it to be true it was, I needed Dimitri help to get me better and Lissa might just hold me back. I felt like I needed to be there for her, it was like I could feel what she was felling. Even though I knew she was right Dimitri had no right to tell her about me and I don't thank that I told him about Lissa but maybe he just guessed. After an half an hour I heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Dimitri soft voice said through the door.

"Yea." I said and got off of the bed and unlocked the door, Dimitri came in and pulled me to his chest but I pushed him away, I didn't fell like being close I knew I was close to another break down I already had one today and I needed to stop myself before they got worse.

"I never told her." Dimitri said.

"Than how did she find out?"

"She can see the future."

"So she saw me coming?"

"Yes, she knew about you even before I did, and she knew that you have the problem but she doesn't know what caused it."

"Yea well that doesn't really help she probably thanks that I am dirty."

"She doesn't thank that."

"Sure."

"Roza she is right though, I that it would be best for Lissa to stay at school, we to get you better before you go off and try to help someone else."

"I know."

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I just don't know how I am ever going to get over it."

"We will find a way."

"I don't want to go to therapy." I said thanking about how if I went I would have to tell another person about my problems and they might think that I was dirty. Most of the time I really didn't care what people thought it was just when it came about what happened and about sex I just get insecure.

"I wont make you go, we will find another way to get you better." He said, but than I thought even more about it, we would be in his house with his family trying to fix me. I didn't want them to know, how many people who no is to many right now, what if they hated me and thank that Dimitri could do better? What if they kick me out? Would Dimitri come back to me if his family didn't like me? What will his family say about me?

"I don't know if we can." I said.

"We can, it just might take time and we have to keep and open mind."

"Yea but we can't here and we can't when we go back the academy."

"What do you mean we can't here?"

"I don't want your family to know."

"We don't have to tell them, if you don't want to."

"But they are going to know that something is going on."

"Well if you want we can stay in a hotel?" It sounded nice but I really didn't want to take him away from his family.

"Yea but than you wouldn't be able to see your family."

"I will be able to see them, just not as often."

"I can't ask you to do that Dimitri, you give up a lot for me already I don't want you to have to give up your family too."

"I am not giving up on them, and Roza you are my family, I love you." He said and I hugged him. I yawned and Dimitri laughed. I looked up at him and than I looked at the bed, I pulled out of Dimitri arms and went over to the bed pick the cover's up and got under them. Dimitri grabbed his PJ bottoms and headed for the bathroom, I heard the water turn on and I snuggled into the bed, it smelt so much like him, I soon fell asleep. It didn't last hat long because I woke up when Dimitri got into bed, he moved so that he was at the edge of the bed and far away from me, it was nice that he was so careful around me and I loved it, it was nice to know that he would never push me into anything. I grabbed his hand and pulled it to my chest, Dimitri turned on his back and looked at me asking if it was alright for him to come closer to me, I nodded my head and turn on my said taking his arm with me, I was lying with my back to him and his arm was round me. I wrapped myself around the arm that I had been holding, and soon I fell asleep again. When I woke up I was still in that same position, my back to him with me curled around his arm. I turned around and looked at him, he was still asleep and snoring softly, I smiled at the sight it felt good to be in the same bed as a guy and not have to worried about him getting mad and hurting or raping me, it felt nice to be at peace with him. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped him arms around me even more bring me so that I was lying on his chest. The breathing started to slow down, I started to fell myself shake, all of the thought about this being nice started to go away, but I pushed all the thought out of my head other than Dimitri, I focused on him and him only, I started to fell myself clam down.

"Dimitri." I said trying to wake him up, even though I got myself clamed almost all the way down, I knew that it would last that long the images would come back and I would not be able to stop them.

"Dimitri." I said a bit louder this time, he eyes fluttered open.

"Are you ok? Do you need something?" he asked me.

"Can you move your arms I need to move." I said and he looked down than he blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's fine I just need to get down before I have another break down." I said and he moved his arms, I moved to the I was on my side facing him, I gave him a small kissed and snuggled into his side.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. tell me what you thank**

**thank you **

**rose**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hay guys thanks for the reviews, i love all of them even the criticisms one. i like ones that tell me what i have done wrong so that when i right next time i know what i need to fix or what i need to make more clear.**

**No one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval.  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's fine I just need to get down before I have another break down." I said and he moved his arms, I moved to the I was on my side facing him; I gave him a small kissed and snuggled into his side.

"Dimitri?" I said.

"Yes."

"I wanted to tell you when I started to panic I was able to stop myself." I said and he moved to that he was eye level with me waiting for me to tell him more.

"When I was on top of you, I started to freak out but than I made myself focus on you and only you and I was able to clam myself down."

"That good that mean's we are making progress." He said with one of the biggest smiles on his face. He gave me a kiss, than pulled me to his chest.

"Roza?" Dimitri said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to….." he stopped.

"Do I want to want to what?" I didnt know what he was going to say.

"Do you want to go and see if we can find anything that we help you?"

"I—I don't know," I started, "it sounds like it could help but than again what if someone finds out and makes me go to somewhere?"

"I will never let someone take you from me, and no one is going to find out."

"Ok. I guess we can try to find something but don't thank that there will be anything that can help me."

"Well just have to look wont we."

"Yea, I guess." I said, in a way I hoping that there would be something that would help me out but than again I really didn't know if I would do what I would have to.

"Where are we going to look?" I asked sitting up, if we went to a library than someone would defiantly know something happened to me. You could look at Dimitri and tell that nothing has ever happened to him.

"Well I was the Internet, but if you want to get a book or something on it."

"No. The internet sounds good."

"Ok."

"Rose you said that you don't want to try anything while we are staying here, right?"

"Yea." I said looking at him, we had already went through I thought.

"Well I am going to talk to my mom and see if she well be ok with me and you staying in a hotel. I don't think that she is going to like the ideal that much, but I might be able to convince her to let us."

"What if she won't let us?"

"Than that will be up to you."

"Huh?"

"You might have to tell here."

"No I am not going to tell her and you are not either." I said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom, I couldn't believe he would say something like that he knows how much it bothers me to thank about telling a friend, I can't even imagine what it will be like to have to tell his mom.

"Roza I didn't mean that you will have to tell her, it might be a good ideal but if you don't want to than you don't have to." He said through the door, I open the door and pulled me into his arms.

"Dimitri people don't like me when they know, I don't want you're family to thank wrong of me."

"They wont thank wrong of you, Roza they love you, more than me, and they barley know you."

"Dimitri can we just stay somewhere else, than when I am ready I will tell you mom."

"Ok rose, I am sorry." He said I looked up at him and I know that he wanted to tell me something but didn't know if it was the right time or something.

"What?" I asked.

"We are going need to start training again, remember that this is a training trip."

"Yea." I said just remembering that, with every thing that has been going on I forget that I still needed to do some training.

"Ok how about I get you something from my sister to where, than we can go outside and train, after that we can ask my mom if she will let us leave."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Ok I will be right back." He said than left the room, a few moments after he came back with pare of shorts and a sports bra. I grabbed the cloths got into the shower and washed. When I got out I put on the out he had got me and I felt self-conscious, the short barely came to my mind thigh and were vary tight. When I walked out of the bathroom Dimitri wasn't in there. He is probably taking a shower, I went to his dresser and fount a pair of his gym shorts, I took of the uncomfortable one's and put his one. They were bigger than me but felt better that the ones that I had on. I sat on the bed and picked up the book that he had next to the bed. It was another cowboy book, I smiled and started to read it, it was vary boring, I looked up from the book when Dimitri came in, he said me than had a smile on his face.

"Why are you wearing my shorts?"

"Because the ones that you gave me were uncomfortable, I can change if you don't want me wearing these."

"No. It fine you look good in them."

"You just like me in your cloths."

"Yes I do." He said than kissed me; I grabbed Dimitri hand and pulled back. We walked out of the bedroom and down stairs. When we got outside Dimitri and I ran our laps, than he thought me some new moves, walking back into the house I could feel my body starting to hurt from not doing that in a little while. Dimitri family came back to the house an hour after we each got another shower and changed.

"Mom, can me and Roza talk to you?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes sure." She said, than Dimitri looked at his sisters asking them to get out without really asking them. When his sister left the room, his mom started laughing.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you telling me you are pregnant."

"Yea." Than it mad me thank again about how much I mad Dimitri give up, I pushed the thought back when I heard Dimitri voice.

"Mom me and Roza want to stay at a hotel while we are here."

"What? Why?"

"Me and Roza just need our own space."

"Well if you need space you can go into your room and lock the door."

"Mom it's not the same, we really need time along." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri I only get to see you ever so often, why can't you just stay here?"

"Mom you don't understand Roza really needs to stay somewhere else."

"Why?" she said looking at me. I took a long breath.

"Dimitri can I talk to Olena alone?" I asked.

"Sure." He said giving me a small kiss, telling me that it was going to be all right and he was going to be just outside the door if I needed him. I knew that I had to tell her she didn't want to lose Dimitri and I would never be able to get over it if we stay here.

"I am going to tell you something but I don't know how you are going to take it." I said.

"What do you need to tell me sweetie?" she said and I took another deep breath.

"The reason that I can't stay here is because, my dad used to…" I stopped I stared shaking and I felt tears come from my eyes.

"Are you ok, Rose?" she said, I nodded and took a deep shaky breath.

"My dad used to get mad at m—me and h—he would h—hit me and t—t—take a—advantage o—off m—me." I said at the end I could barley get the words out; I didn't want her to thank of me the wrong way. I started crying and was unable to stop.

"Oh my gosh Rose, I didn't know, I am so sorry." She said hugging me, I cried into her shoulder.

"Rose I didn't know that stuff happened to you, I am so sorry. I just didn't want you to take Dimitri away from me, please forgive me."

"I—I forgive you."

"And Roza I know what you are going through." She said and I looked up at her.

"The father of all my kids, he like me, and not in a good way."

"You don't have to tell me this." I said my tears were being to stop.

"Yes I do." She said she like me had tears running down her face.

"He used to hit me and other things, Dimitri one day when he was younger beat the crap out of him after he gave me a black eye."

"Oh I am so sorry."

"It takes a long time to get over this stuff, but you will I know that it doesn't seem like it right now. Dimitri can help he is a good guy."

"I know that he is a good guy, and he wants to help but I don't feel comfortable doing that here."

"It's ok, I understand I don't know how bad it is for you, there father only did that to me for four years, and how it sounds it seem like you're dad has been doing that for a long time."

"He has been doing it for almost as long as I can remember."

"Rose no one should have to go through what you and I did, but you need to remember that we were lucky enough to get out of it, Dimitri saved us both." She said and I hugged her again.

"Yeah. Yeah he did and is." I said both of our tears were being to stop again.

"You should go get him, you too probably want to get packing and get you're stuff from you're brothers house."

"Yeah, thank you for being understanding." I said and got up, I was about to walk out when she called my name.

"Yes?" I said.

"If you ever need to talk to someone who's not Dimitri or whoever else knows, you call me or come here, I will always make time to talk to you."

"You know that goes both ways." I said and gave her one last hug before I went upstairs. Dimitri was already packing, I came up from behind him and gave him a hug he turned around and hugged me back.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to, that why I knew that she would understand."

"She said we could go."

"I knew she would that's why I am packing."

"I am glade you did what you did." I said and he looked at me confused.

"She said that you beat you're father up, I am so glade that you did that for her."

"I couldn't just let him do that to her."

"Is that why you wanted to kill my dad?"

"Well that and that no one in this world should have to go through that, plus I love you."

"I know you do."

"Come on help me pack, I already called a hotel all we have to do is get your stuff from your brother and we can head out."

"Ok." I said and started to help him pack his stuff.

* * *

**Hay so how did you like it? i really love all the reviews that you guys have made keep it up. tell me if you like it or you hate it.**

** ps. if you hate it i would like you to tell me in the reviews so that i can fix it or you can message me if you dont want to review but i would really like to know what you dont like about my story. most likely i wont change it becuase one person doesn't like it but if i see that alot of people have a problem with it than i will see what i can do. **

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval.  
**

**thank you**

**rose  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**hay guys i am sorry for not updating, but i have been vary bussiesse. also i got a job so i wont be able to update ever day.**

**tell me what you thank**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval  
**

* * *

"I know you do."

"Come on help me pack, I already called a hotel all we have to do is get your stuff from your brother and we can head out."

"Ok." I said and started to help him pack his stuff. When we finished packing Dimitri and I said bye to his family and agreed to come over for dinner tomorrow. Dimitri drove me to Jason house to pick up my stuff, when I got to his door it was open and no one was home. There was a note saying that he knew that I was coming over and that he was doing something. Dimitri took me to the hotel that we are going to be staying at; when we got to the room I fell in love with it. It was huge black and white room.

"Do you like it?" Dimitri asked.

"Like it? No. Love it? Yes." I said giving him a hug and a quick kiss before pulling apart and started to put stuff away but Dimitri grabbed me form behind. I looked up at him and he kissed me again, I turned around facing him and put my arms around his neck, his went around my waist. When I felt his tongue trace the bottom my bottom lip, I froze up Dimitri stopped kissing me but he didn't move his lips. The images started coming back, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to thank only about Dimitri nothing else, after a few moments I claimed down. I started kissing Dimitri again but I was taking it real slow Dimitri still didn't move, pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea I just, I didn't know what to do."

"I was right. I push the images back and I was able to continue."

"I love you. Roza I am so happy, we are making progress." He said and hugged me.

"Roza?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want to go see if we can find anything?"

"Yeah but not right now."

"Ok, how about you rest while I unpack our stuff."

"I don't need rest Dimitri I am fine."

"Yea but you had a long day, we practiced, than you talk to my mom, than you just now." He said and i guess he was right. I wasn't really tired but I knew that today was going to be a big turning point in our life. Our? I asked my self; yea it's going to be a turning point in Dimitri and my life.

"Yea I guess." I said and kissed him again than went and lied down on the bed. I watched as Dimitri walked around the room putting our stuff away. My eyes started to get really heavy I shut my eyes but reopened the when I felt the bed shift. I looked over half asleep and saw Dimitri, he smiled at me as if saying he knew I would be tried, than he grabbed me and pulled to him. I laid my head on his chest and kissed his chest than feel asleep. I didn't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up Dimitri was no longer in bed with me, I got out of bed and walk into the kitchenette, Dimitri was in there making something.

"Hay." I said.

"Hay, I'm making us dinner." Dimitri said than gave me a piece of bread.

"Yum. What kind of bread id this?" I asked.

"It's called black bread."

"Well it's really good. I didn't know you could cook." I said and gave him a kiss.

"Yep."

"Want any help?" I asked hoping he would say no, I really didn't want to burn down the hotel and that's all I can do is burn down stuff.

"Nope. I am already down." He said than sat a plate of food down in front of me, I too a bite and I fell in love with it. I ate the food faster than Dimitri. When I finished I washed my plate than sat down on the sofa waiting for Dimitri. Dimitri came in with a lab top and I knew that it was time for us to do some research.

"Are you ready? We don't have to if you're not." Dimitri said.

"No it fine, we need to." I said and Dimitri sat down next to me pulling me close to him, I knew that he was afraid that I would read something and leave him again or have another break down. I grabbed the laptop and searched this. Dimitri and I read almost the entire thing that came up but none of them sounded like they would help. I was just about to put the Laptop back on the table when Dimitri took it and looked up something else. He took a deep breath than handed me the laptop back I looked at what he was looking at and it was what we needed or well I needed. I read the page but on one paragraph stood out to me.

_With - issues you need to push your self to almost the breaking point, whenever you start to feel like it's too much take a deep breath and clear you're head of all thoughts. When you re ready start from where you left off until you know that you wont be able to take it anymore. After a while you will be able to keep going until you are able to go al the way._

"Are you ok?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah. I just don't know what to do. I mean I want to get better but at the same time, I don't know if I will be able to push myself like that."

"You already know that you can, you used to not be able to kiss me and now we can."

"I know that but still it just seems like I will never be able to do that."

"You will." He said than gave me a hug, he went to back but I wouldn't let him, I didn't want to lose contact, it felt so right to be in his arms. I started crying and to be honest I really didn't know why, I wasn't thanking about my past and Dimitri and I aren't doing anything but hugging. I still didn't know why I was crying but I was to happy to care, I was going to be able to get over this, it might take a long time but I will get over this. After about a hour Dimitri finally said something.

"You want to do something?" He asked, I laughed.

"Sure, what is there to do?"

"Well we need to go to the store and get some things."

"Alright lets go." I said and we got up. We walked out of the hotel and to the door. It didn't take us that long to get to the store, Dimitri went to the food; I needed to get some girl things so we split up. I walked over to where he told me to go.

"Rose?" Said a voice behind me I froze up. It couldn't be. I turned around and screamed but he put his hand in my mouth.

"You will shut up and you will listen to me." He said and I nodded. My father grabbed my arm and kept his hand in my mouth making me unable to scream for help, I tried to get out of his grip but I couldn't. He pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door locking it. He let go of me and I tried to get out, he grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back, I fell of my feet and ended up hitting the sink with the top of my head.

"You will not do that again." He said, I started to see too of him. He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed a knife, I felt like I was going to throw up. He brought the knife down to my face and said.

"You brought this on you're self, if you would have never left me I wouldn't have had to do this."

"Please." I said trying to get him to stop but it only made it worse.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHIGN TO ME YOU STUPIED BITCH." He yelled than slapped me across the face; He brought the knife back to my face and pressed it into my cheek, I sated to tell him to stop but he hit me again.

"You will never leave me again."

"I'm sorry, dad." I said.

"DON'T YOU SAY YOUR SORRY YOU STUPID BITCH, AND NEVER CALL ME YOUR DAD. YOU THANK I WANT YOU TO BE MY DAUGHTER? YOU THANK THAT I WANT A SLUT AS A DAUGHTER? NO. YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH TO BE MY DOUGHTIER." He yelled and started to slide the blade down my cheek I could fell it cutting into my skin, I wanted to cry I wanted to scream. Nothing I could do would help; it would all just make it worse. He grabbed me again and pulled my head forward than slammed it back onto the sink and everything started to go black. Right before everything went black I saw someone kick the door open and pull my dad off me. Everything went black.

* * *

**So what did you thank?**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval.**

**thank you**

**rose  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT **

**Hi i am sorry but i will only be able to update once a week. :( but i promise that i will finish this story.**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval.  
**

* * *

"DON'T YOU SAY YOUR SORRY YOU STUPIED BITCH, AND NEVER CALL ME YOUR DAD. YOU THANK I WANT YOU TO BE MY DAUGHTER? YOU THANK THAT I WANT A SLUT AS A DAUGHTER? NO. YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH TO BE MY DOUGHTER." He yelled and started to slide the blade down my cheek I could fell it cutting into my skin, I wanted to cry I wanted to scream. Nothing I could do would help; it would all just make it worse. He grabbed me again and pulled my head forward than slammed it back onto the sink and everything started to go black. Right before everything went black I saw someone kick the door open and pull my dad off me. Everything went black.

When I woke up, I had to shut my eyes the lights were too bright. I tried to move but I couldn't I felt like my whole body was broken. I could hear people talking but couldn't make out whom they were. When I tried to open my eyes again, I couldn't see anything everything was blurry. I felt someone touch my head and I screamed in pain, they quickly removed their hand.

"Rose can you hear me?" a voice I didn't know said.

"Rose I am hear to help you, I know that it hurts for my to touch you right now, but I am going to make the pain go away."

"Roza it is going to be ok." A voice I knew to well say and I knew that I needed to let her do what she needed to.

"I am going to put my hand back on you head, I am going to make all the pain go away." The voice said again. As soon as she did I started to scream again, it felt like hours but it could have only been minutes the pain went right away. I opened my eyes and I could see again, I looked over to see a girl that I didn't know and Dimitri.

"Are you ok, rose?" Dimitri asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." Dimitri got up and walk over to me, he bent down and I started to freak out.

"STOP," I yelled and he did, "I can't not right now."

"It's ok Roza. I know that it must have been a lot."

"Where is he?" I asked, I had to know if he could get me again. I looked up Dimitri, his face showed no emotions.

"He's dead." He said.

"You killed my father." I said, I know that it sounds bad but I was really happy that he was gone.

"I am sorry Roza, I know that you're did that stuff to you but he was still you're dad."

"No he was not. He will never be my dad."

"Roza I love you." Dimitri said.

"Yeah." I said, I could have just been kilt by my father, yet I still can't say the words that are needed to be said. I really did love him, but I can't say it. I looked up at Dimitri I could see the sadness in his eyes. He says that I don't need to tell him, but I can still see the sadness in his eyes when I don't say it back to him.

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"No I need to check and make sure you are alright, Ser would you please step out." The lady who I didn't know said, Dimitri nodded his head and step out of the room. The lady looked at me asking if it was all right.

"Ok." I said and sat up. She checks my cheek and my back of my head.

"You are free to go but you, need to rest for a while." She said.

"Ok."

"I will send in the man that brought you here." she said and walked out. Dimitri walked back in and smiled at me.

"We can go to the hotel." He said. I nodded and got off of the bed that I was lying on. I really didn't want to go back with Dimitri. I needed to though, Dimitri would not hurt me and him and me had a lot to talk about. When we walked out of the hospital his whole family was there.

"ROZA." They all yelled, each one came and gave me a hug.

"Hi." I said not wanting to be rude.

"We need to get back to the hotel, she needs to get her rest." Dimitri said. We walked back to the hotel; I tried to stay as far away from him as I could. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me but I still didn't know what to do. I was hoping that Dimitri wouldn't notice that I was trying to stay away from him. Dimitri did notice though because when we got back to the hotel he stopped me when we got into our room.

"Roza I am not going to hurt you." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"I know that you are not going to do anything, but I can't help it I'm scared."

"There is no reason to be scared, I know that everything that we were working on sort of came back fast, but I will never let it happened to you."

"That is what you said last time."

"I know that I told you that I would never let him hurt you again and I am sorry I didn't know that he was here."

"I know that there was nothing that you could do, but I still don't know Dimitri, everything that we worked on was for nothing now."

"I know that you are scared, but we will get over this."

"Yeah." I said and walked pass him to the sofa, I sat down and stared at my hands. Dimitri came and sat next to me. I felt the tears falling down my face. What was I going to do? How was I going to get over this? He was right I was nothing. I will never be good for anything and all I will ever be is a slut. Dimitri scooted closer to me and I got off of the sofa, I couldn't have him near me. I looked at him and I could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"When was the last time you went to sleep."

"I haven't, you were in the hospital and I wanted to be there when you woke up."

"You need to sleep." I said and walked out of the room and into the bed room, I knew that today I wouldn't be able to sleep in the same bed as him so I grabbed a pillow and blanket and walked back to the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked.

"I am going to sleep on the sofa and you are going to take the bed." I said waiting for him to get off of the sofa.

"You are not going to sleep on the sofa. I will you can have the bed." He said.

"I don't want to now get up." I said.

"Roza I know that you are scared but you should get a good night sleep, you take the bed and I will take the sofa."

"Please."

"Why?"

"Because." He gave me and look telling me to keep going, I really didn't want to sleep in that bed, not only because of him but because that I couldn't stop thanking about what used to happen to me at my old home, but also about what happened when well the other day I guess I didn't know how long I was out so I don't know how long it was from when it happened.

"Roza," he said getting off of the sofa and standing in front of me, " you can tell me anything, I love you."

"Stop," I said, "Stop saying that you love me stop trying to help me, I am not worth it."

"Yes you are Roza."

"Why, I am nothing, I can't do anything. I can't lie in the same bed as you, I can't even think right. I am messed up and I don't see why you try. You keep saying that we will get over it but were not. Every time I think that I am getting ahead I get pushed back four steps."

"Roza we will get over this, you can't help what you're father did to you. You are worth everything to me and you are not nothing you will never be nothing. I love you even if you can't be in the same room as me. It's going to be hard for us but we will be able to do."

"Stop saying "us" it's not us it's me, you don't have this problem."

"Roza anything that is you're problem it's mine."

"I don't see how you don't get sick of me, I'm sick of me." I said, Dimitri opened his arms to put them around me but didn't move. He wanted me to move to him, I stood still not moving I still couldn't do. I backed up and Dimitri dropped his arms to his side again, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I will never get sick of you. You take the bed." Dimitri said grabbing the blanket and pillow turning away from me and lying on the sofa, I walked back to the bed and just sat there. I could tell that I hurt Dimitri; I feel do bad that I can't be with him. He was right we were doing well now I don't even want to be in the same room as him. I lied down on the bed but I could tell that something was missing. After about an hour of not sleeping I got off of the bed and grabbed the computer. I stared at the computer screen not doing anything. I looked over at Dimitri and he was staring at me.

"You ok?" He asked coming to sit down next to be on the bed.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do."

"Roza we are going to get over this."

"I don't know if I can."

"You said that last time and we were able to."

"But-." I said but he cut me off.

"There is no but, we did it before we will be able to do it again."

"We never made it, I only got to kissing you, and even than half of the time I couldn't handle it, after what happened I really don't thank that I can even get to that."

"Roza you need to clam down, we are going to get over this, Rose you're dad is never going to hurt you again."

"You don't know that." I started to yell.

"Yes I do Roza, I killed you dad, I didn't mean for it to get that far but it happened, I killed him, he is not coming back. Roza he will never be able to hurt you again." I felt the tears fall from my face. I knew that my father could never hurt me again. I started shaking, Dimitri was right he couldn't hurt me. I knew that but I still couldn't get him out of my head, hurting me, telling me what to do, punishing me.

"Roza I need you to stop thinking about it." I heard Dimitri voice, it felt like I was being snapped out of a trance. Dimitri was standing in front of me and had his arms on my shoulders shaking me. I had been so lost in thought that I didn't know what was going on.

"Roza are you ok?" He asked.

"Um…Yeah…I got lost in thought."

"Are you sure that you are ok."

"Yeah." I said and I lied down on the bed accidently bring Dimitri with me. As soon as it happened more images came into my head and Dimitri quickly jumped off of me making sure that I didn't freak out.

"Dimitri I am sorry that you have to put up with me."

"I don't have to Roza I want to." He said.

"Yeah, but I feel like you always have to put up with my problems."

"Roza look me in the eye," Dimitri said than got on his knee so that he was eye level with me. "Roza I love you. I don't care about any of that stuff, ever problem is and will be my problem, and nothing is going to change that. I am not going to leave you, and I am always going to love you no matter what."

"I know Dimitri but I am always going to have problems. You don't know that you are always going to love me, you could get so sick of my problems and not want to be with me."

"Roza I am not going to say this again. I will never get sick of you, you will always have my heart and I don't care if it takes to days to get over this or five years. I will always be there for you and I will always love you." I knew that he was telling the truth but it's really hard for me to even thank about anyone even liking me led alone loving me. I looked at Dimitri and studied his face for a little bit. There was no doubt that he loved me.

"Roza you need to get some sleep."

"So do you." I said I didn't want to go to sleep, more like I don't know if I will be able to.

"Roza please just get some sleep." Like he knew something was wrong.

"I don't know if I can."

"Roza I will be right here when you wake up, I will let nothing happen to you."

"At least rest, you need to think and you can't do that when you are looking at me, just close you're eyes and rest."

"Dimitri do you think I will ever be able to get over this?" I asked for some reason the words just came out of my mouth."

"I don't think I know." He said and I smiled. I closed my eyes and tried to think about Dimitri. It felt good to know that he would let no one hurt me, I was about to go to sleep when I jerked awake. I opened my eyes and looked at Dimitri who looked like he was about to fall asleep on the floor next to the bed.

"What if they know you killed my dad?" I asked.

"Roza what are you talking about." He said opening his eyes.

"What if the school knows you will lose you're job."

"Roza they know it has all been taken care of I am not going to lose my job."

"But how?"

"They had video cameras at the store and it showed him dragging you and me coming to get you."

"Thank you Dimitri." I said and feel asleep, today has been a long day and I know that I was going to have many more of these.

* * *

**So what did you thank? please tell me any errors that i have made. thank you**

**no one is allowed to make a remake or copy this story without my written approval.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**IMPORTANT TO READ**

**After this chapter and the next the story is going to heat up. i hope that all of you will still want to read it. TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO CHANGE AND WHAT I NEED TO FIZ PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW HOW I CAN MAKE IT MORE BETTER**

**THANK YOU**

* * *

"What if they know you killed my dad?" I asked.

"Roza what are you talking about." He said opening his eyes.

"What if the school knows you will lose you're job."

"Roza they know it has all been taken care of I am not going to lose my job."

"But how?"

"They had video cameras at the store and it showed him dragging you and me coming to get you."

"Thank you Dimitri." I said and feel asleep, today has been a long day and I know that I was going to have many more of these.

I kept waking up ever hour, no matter what though when I woke up Dimitri was always right next to me. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on my arm. I finally ended up falling asleep for two hours before I woke up because I had to use the bathroom. I tried to get up without waking Dimitri but with no luck a soon as I tried to move my arm he grabbed it and pulled me closer, he pulled me so close that I was half hanging off the bed, his head was now resting on my shoulder.

"Dimitri." I whispered in his ear.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Dimitri I need you to move." I said, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to pee and you're head is on my shoulder."

"Oh." He said and got up.

"I told you that I wouldn't leave."

"Thanks." I said, than sat up on the bed. I walked to the bathroom and did what I needed to than came out. Dimitri was now sitting on the sofa looking tried. I walked over and sat down next to him, I felt bad because I didn't really sit next to him more like I sat as far away as I could. Dimitri looked at me and I could tell that he was upset that I didn't sit next to him and I could also tell that he is vary tired.

"I'm sorry." I said Dimitri looked at me confused.

"What are you sorry about?" he asked.

"You didn't sleep well last night because of me." I said and looked down at my hands. I felt Dimitri move closer I froze up but than I took a deep breath and told myself that he would never hurt me.

"Roza it's ok." He said.

"No it's not."

"Roza it is. I am ok. You are ok. We are ok." When he said that I knew that he was right, I was ok and I was going to get better, Dimitri is ok he's just tired. Well make it through it. I started to cry and Dimitri put his arms around me pulling me to him so that I was crying on his chest.

"It's all going to be ok, Roza. I love you." He whispered to me. I contented to cry until I was out of tears. I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up I was lying on Dimitri chest and everything hit me, my dad hurting me, me hurting Dimitri, I just screw up life's so much. I got off of Dimitri and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I looked life hell, my eyes were black around them my hair look like a dead animal. I looked back at Dimitri and I didn't know what to do. Last time I left he went throw his own depression only if it was only one day he was screwed up. What am I going to do? I walked back out of the bathroom and picked up the laptop and sat on the bed. I reread the intimate issue paragraph that Dimitri and me looked into a few days ago. A few days ago I really was starting to believe that I was going to be able to get over all of this and now? I don't know. One thing happened and it changed me, I would still be good I would be getting better if it wasn't for that asshole of a father I had. I felt two arms come around me and I scream, I jumped up ready to try to fight but than I saw that it was just Dimitri, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I must have been crying because he reached his hand up and wiped one from my face.

"Roza we will be able to do that one day." He said looking at the computer, he looked back up at me and I nodded. I didn't say anything else I had to listen to him. He help me last time and I hope that he can help me again. All of a sadden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach than I was no longer with Dimitri.

"STOP." I yelled.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO." Jesse said. Jessie? What the hell?

"YOU LISTEN TO ME LISSA I AM THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU." What the hell, why is he calling me Lissa? Than I got it I was inside Lissa head. I felt more pain.

"STOP PLEASE."

"NO I WILL NOT STOP YOU UGLY BITCH." Jessie yelled at me/her.

"LET GO OF HER." A new voice yelled. I didn't know who it was. I watched as he pulled Jessie of her/me and than Jessie let on fire. He started to scream and passed out. The man that I didn't know came up to me and bent down so the I was staring into his eyes.

"Are you ok Lissa?" he asked.

"I don't know Christen." Christen? He must be new.

"I told you that I will always be there for you."

I was suddenly pulled out of Lissa head. Dimitri was shacking me calling my name. I looked up at him and I could see the relief in his eyes.

"What happened? You just started screaming and you looked lost than you stopped screaming and still looked lost." He said hugging me.

"I think that I was in Lissa head."

"In Lissa head?"

"Yeah I know it sounds weird but I can feel what she feels."

"No Roza it doesn't sound weird to me."

"Well it should." I said. I didn't know why Dimitri thought it was not weird for me to go inside Lissa head. We sat in silence until Dimitri decided to break it.

"Come on I have a surprise for you."

"What?" I asked.

"You will have to wait and see." He said than told me to take a shower and that he would take one after me. When I got in the shower, the warm water ran down my body, it felt like haven. I just stood there for a few moments I washed my hair than I finished the rest of my shower. When I got out Dimitri had gotten in and told me that I needed to get ready. I really didn't have mush to do; I didn't feel like putting on my makeup so all I had to do was put my hair up in a ponytail. I looked around for it but I could not find it, than I remembered that last night before I went to sleep I let my hair down and left the ponytail on the bathroom sink. Dimitri told me that I had to be ready because as soon as he got out we were leaving. I walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it, I told him that I left my ponytail in there and he said that I could come in and get it. I was about to open the door when it hit me, I was going to walk in there and Dimitri was going to be in the shower and I really don't think he showers clothed. I took a deep breath and opened the door, I started shaking again and I stopped myself right before the door was all the way open.

"You don't have to worry I will stay in the shower." Dimitri said, I felt my checks heat; I took another long deep breath held it than breathed back out. I walked the rest of the way in the bathroom staring at the floor, if possible I was shaking more now than I was before. I grabbed my ponytail form the sink than looked in the mirror. That was the worst thing that I could have ever done right now. I could see Dimitri even though he had the curtain shut I could still see him. I felt light headed; I quickly looked back down and ran out the door shutting it behind me. I had to stop the images from coming into my head. I took a few more deep breaths than walked back to the bed and sat down, I put my hair up and a few moments later Dimitri walked in.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah I am. Where are you taking me anyways?"

"To meet an old friend than I have a surprise for you."

"Ok who are we going to meet."

"Oksana, she has a guardian who is just like you."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"He has a bond mate just like you can see in Lissa head he can she in Oksana head."

"Oh." I said.

"Rose while we are there after I introduce you to them than I need to leave for a little bit. I am not going to be gone for long, I will come back."

"Why can't you stay? What if they hurt me?"

"Roza I promise you that they will never hurt you, I will never let anyone else hurt you. I am sorry that I fail you once but there will never be a second time."

"You don't know that. What if you leave me there than they do hurt me? You wont know what's going on." I said. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't like the feeling of being alone.

"Roza I wont be gone for long, 20 minutes at the most."

"Are you sure?" I asked, he nodded and I gave him a hug. I had to calm myself when I did; even the smallest contact and I start to get the image's coming in my head. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me holding me tight to his chest. He whispered Russian words in my ears. After a few moments we let go of each other than we walked out of the hotel room. Dimitri and I walked about seven blocks when we came up to a nice looking house. It looked like it was about two stories and was a light blue color. Dimitri took my hand in his than looked at me making sure that it was all right, I nodded my head telling him that I needed to push myself. We walked up to the house to the house and Dimitri knocked on the door three times. A woman that looked just a little younger opened the door, when she saw us she smiled than let us in. She lead us into the kitchen, it was nice just like the outside it was blue; it had an island in the middle of it a small fridge and a stove. It was small but it felt cozy. Her phone started to ring and she excused herself than walked out of the kitchen. I looked at Dimitri and he was smiling, you could tell that he had spaced out.

"Dimitri." Oksana said. He looked like he snapped out of a trance.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here?" she asked than he looked at me.

"Yeah." He said and with one last look at me he walked out of the room. I tried to listen to what they were talking about.

"He can't come." She said.

"What? He has to."

"He has to work Dimitri I know that you wanted the two of them to talk and for you to leave while she was here and set every thing up." She said.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know Dimitri, maybe blindfold her than set everything up?"

"That wont work." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it won't." He said I could tell he was upset. I heard them walking back into the kitchen and I ran back to the seat that I was previously sitting in. Dimitri walked in the room and I could see the sadness in his face.

"Well my Guardian isn't going to be able to make it." Oksana said than looked at Dimitri.

"Well we should get going." Dimitri said. Than he took my hand than walked us out of the house without another word. Once we walked outside I stopped making Dimitri stop to.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I had plans for a romantic diner but I can't do that now." He said, it didn't sound like Dimitri.

"That's ok." I said.

"I know but I wanted to do something that would make you happy, I wanted to do something that might make you stop thinking about every thing that is going on."

"Dimitri it is ok, just being with you helps me get better, to tell you the truth Dimitri when ever I am around you most of the time I don't have 100% of my thoughts on what happened."

"I know I was just hoping that I could get you're thought's completely off of it." he said, I could tell that he was feeling a little better he had a little smile on his face but it was almost invisible.

"Dimitri you know that it is going to take me a long time for me to get my thoughts off of what happened. Hell I may never be able to get my thought off of it." I said. Dimitri and me started walking again.

"Yeah I know I just wish I could take it all away." He said.

"I know." I said and we kept walking in silence until Dimitri started to laugh. I looked up at him questioning.

"I am usually the one that tell you all of this but this time you were the one who had to tell me." he said.

"Yeah."

"You know we are making progress again," he said stopping, "you are letting me hold you hand I was able to hug you." He said, he made it sound like it was the greatest thing in the whole wide world. I smiled up at him and moved a little closer to him. The walk back to the hotel was ok; I was really tired from walking there and waking up every hour last night. When we got to the hotel I heard my phone ring, I forgot that I left it here. I walked over to the bed where I left it and pick it up I had 20 messages left and they were all from Lissa. I hurried up and called her back.

"Lissa what's wrong?" I asked, I could tell that it was nothing life treating but I could also tell that she wanted to tell me something.

"I meet this guy, his name is christen. He was helping me out with everything, you know about what happened. Than Jessie found me and tried to…"

"I know what happened with Jessie." I said I could feel relief coming through the bond, she was happy but just thinking about Jessie made her sad again.

"Yeah, well anyways Chris saved Me." he voice wasn't as happy as before."

"I am so happy for you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked, I still didn't tell her that I like Dimitri.

"I'm doing good getting better." I could feel happiness and hope coming from the bond.

"You know I am happy for you to." She said.

"I have to go." She said.

"Ok. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Than I hung the phone up, I looked up and saw Dimitri looking at me but he didn't say a word. When it came to Lissa and me, he didn't ask much about it. Dimitri came over and sat down on the bed next to me.

"You look tired." He said.

"I am."

"Get some sleep and I will cook us some dinner. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you, Roza." He said than got up off of the bed, I got up and pulled the coves back than got under them, Dimitri covered me up than told me to relax and that he would be here when I woke up.


	25. Chapter 25

**IMPORTANT OR WELL TO ME IT IS  
**

**Hay so i would like to know what you think what i should add what you dont like what i might need to change.**

* * *

"Bye." Than I hung the phone up, I looked up and saw Dimitri looking at me but he didn't say a word. When it came to Lissa and me, he didn't ask much about it. Dimitri came over and sat down on the bed next to me.

"You look tired." He said.

"I am."

"Get some sleep and I will cook us some dinner. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you, Roza." He said than got up off of the bed, I got up and pulled the coves back than got under them, Dimitri covered me up than told me to relax and that he would be here when I woke up.

When I woke up I felt good, I sat up on the bed and looked around. The room was dark, yet you could see at the same time. I went to get off the bed when I felt something burn my foot; I looked down to see a pathway of black and red lit candles. I got off of the bed and followed the pathway. I walked into the kitchenette still following the candles they stopped at the table. The table had red and black candles in the middle of it. The candles made the room glow so beautifully I felt tears coming down my face.

"Do you like it?" Dimitri asked making me jump too feet in the air. I turned around really fast and my mouth dropped, Dimitri looked like a god, the candle like glowed behind him outlining his body with light.

"I hope it's not to much." He said.

"N-No." I said, I really didn't have a voice. I started to shake and Dimitri got closer to me, I was alone in a dark room with Dimitri. I quickly sat down in the chair before Dimitri could get to close to me. I heard him sigh and he moved over to the counter, I felt bad that even though I was going to have one of the most romantic dinners in my life I couldn't stop thinking about every thing. Dimitri came back and set a plate in front of me, I looked down and it had a peace of pizza. I heard Dimitri chuckle.

"I know that it sort of look's weird to eat pizza at this romantic but I also I knew that pizza was you're favorite." He said.

"How did you know it was my favorite?" I asked.

"That is a secret." He said and sat down across from me. We ate dinner in silence, it wasn't awkward it is nice and comfortable. After we ate I offered to clean up but Dimitri told me that he got it. I went and sat down in front of the TV, I started to watch some TV but most of it was in Russian so I didn't understand it. Dimitri came and sat down next to me. I still had to take a few deep breaths before I was ok to even move a little bit. Dimitri looked at me asking permission to do something, I knew that he wouldn't push me so I nodded saying that whatever it was it was fine. Not a moment later he put his arm around me pulling me closer. I felt my whole body shut down; I could no longer feel my body at all. I looked up at Dimitri he was staring at me and I knew that he could see that I am freaking out, yet he still didn't move his arm.

"Dimitri." I said in a small voice.

"Roza you need to clam down nothing is going to happen to you, I wont let it."

"I know Dimitri but I can't help but feel this way."

"Roza I am not going to push you but remember what the article said, you need to push you're self a bit. I wont push you but you need to push you." He said.

"I know that I need to push myself, I also don't want to let myself down."

"What?"

"What if I try but i'm never able to do it."

"Rose we have been over this before, it will come but with time." He said. I don't know what made me think of it, but I still did.

"Dimitri we have to go back soon." I said, I really didn't want to go back I didn't want to have to face all of those people. When we go back me and Dimitri wont be me and Dimitri, we can't be together no matter how we feel about each other. The only thing that is good about going back means I get to see Lissa.

"Roza it will be ok, I will make sure of it, I love you." he said.

"You don't understand me and you wont be able to be together and I wont be able to get over this without you."

"Roza I know that things are going to change, but that wont stop me from helping you. Nothing will be able to stop me."

"I know that you will still want to help me but you wont be able to stop the dreams like you do now, you wont be able to come over and comfort me when I need you to." I said, I could feel my eyes started to get watery. I didn't want to be alone with all of this; I wanted Dimitri to always be there when I got up and always there when I needed him.

"Roza I'll quit." He said like it was nothing, my jaw dropped. I knew that Dimitri would do almost anything for me but I didn't know that he would give up his job.

"Roza I can quit and we can stay here. Rose we don't have to go back if you don't want to."

"I don't know, I don't want you to have to give up everything to be with me you already have to give up so much."

"Rose I will give up my life for you."

"I know but I don't see why you are willing to, I know how you feel about me, Dimitri. You gave up having kids you gave up having a sane relationship you gave up with being with someone you love."

"Roza I will give up much more, I love you. Nothing is going to change and nothing is going to stop me from loving you."

"Dimitri stop giving up stuff for me."

"I can't I love you to much."

"I know." I said and moved my head so that it is lying on his shoulder, it felt good to be close to him. I know that he would give the world for me, I know that he is never going to hurt me and he is ever going to do is love me. to be honest that is all I want, well almost all I want, I do wish that he would stop giving up everything for me. He has gave up a lot for me already and now he wants to give up his job too, I don't think that I can take away from him, he has worked hard to get that job.

"Don't." I said after about an hour.

"Don't what?" He asked.

"Don't give up you're job."

"Roza you need me and if I keep my job than you I am not going to be able to save you."

"I know." I said. I didn't say anything else, I didn't want to. I felt my eye's start to close and it started to get hard for me to keep my eyes open, I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Dimitri shoulder. I let the darkness take me over. When I woke up I was no longer on the sofa but I was on the bed, I looked over trying to find Dimitri but he wasn't there. I sat up and saw that Dimitri was sleeping on the sofa, he must have put me to bed last night when I went to sleep. I smiled at him, even though he could have jumped into bed with me last night he didn't, he didn't have my permission and I knew that he would never do anything without it. I got up off of the bed and went to the bathroom; I looked a lot better than I did before. I looked more alive now. I walked back out of the bathroom grabbed my cloths and took my shower. When I got out Dimitri was looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" I asked he jumped and turned around.

"I was looking for you." He said.

"I was in the shower."

"I know that now but when I got up you weren't there and I didn't hear the water running. I thought that you might have left."

"Oh ok." I said, I don't know why he thought that. Ok I did know why, I sis run out on him.

"I'm going to go and take a shower." He said.

"Ok." I said. Dimitri grabbed his cloths and walked to the bathroom. I sat on the bed and thought about everything. So much has changed in the last week. We came to Russia I fount out that I have a brother my dada re-finds me when I was starting to get better now I am back three step but I am also slowly making my way back up. In the last two day I went from horrible to ok, I was able to touch Dimitri without breaking down, I was still have a bit of a hard time though. Dimitri. He has done everything for me, he has always protected me and never let me down, I know that he promised that he would never let anything hurt me again, and he kept that promise even though he didn't help me when my father first got to me but when I really needed him he was there. I felt bad that Dimitri was going to give up everything for me, and I am trying to get him to understand that I am able to take care of myself but I know that all he wants to do is make sure that I am going to be ok. I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard Dimitri talking in the bathroom.

"I think that it is best if I keep her here." he said.

…

"She will learn better here."

…

"I know and I will."

….

"I don't know what we are going to do about that yet but I was thinking that maybe she could come and visit sometimes."

…

"Because I miss my family and Rose fit's in with them."

…

"No."

…

"Ok I will."

…

"Bye and think you."

…

"Bye." I really didn't understand what that was all about. I knew that it had to do with something about me but I still dint know what it was about. Dimitri came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face; I looked up at him waiting for him to tell me what he was so happy about. He didn't say a word just started putting stuff away.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Well I am now going to be you're teacher."

"You are my teacher." I said.

"All the time in all classes, you and I are going to stay here and I am going to teach you."

"Oh so like all classes not just training?"

"Nope the school is sending the work that you need here in a few day's."

"That's great." I said giving him a hug, he looked really happy. I knew that he didn't want to give up his job and by teaching me here he doesn't have to and he can also protect me. I pulled back out of the hug.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"Well I was thinking about having dinner with my family."

"That sound's good."

"I love you." He said, I knew that every time I didn't say it back it hurt him a bit, but after my dad I don't know if I will ever be able to say that. Dad. Everything that has ever went wrong in my life is because of him, because he wanted to control me.

"You need to stop thinking about that." Dimitri said and I didn't understand what he meant by that.

"What?"

"You need to stop thinking about you dad, it is only going to make thing's worse."

"How did you know that I was thinking about my dad?"

"I could see it in you're face, and for some reason I just new."

"Oh."

"Roza I know that you want to get better, but before you do that you need to get everything out of you. Everything that you're dad did you need to forget, I know that right now that seem impossible but we will get through this."

"I know but it's hard for me forget what he did, every time that I get close to a guy it scares me and I keep thinking that there going to do what he did. For years I was so afraid to even have a guy teacher. A lot has changed and I know that there is more that is going to change but it is going to take some time for me to forget."

"I know it's hard, I helped my mother through this and I will help you."

"I know that you are going to."

"I really do love you."

"I know that you do." I said I had surprised myself that I didn't cry this whole time. I knew that was a step up most of the time thinking about my dad I start crying. I was lost in thought when I heard Dimitri say something but I didn't hear it. I snapped out of my thought and saw that Dimitri was staring at me.

"Didn't you here what I said?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I was out of it." I said looking at the ground.


	26. Chapter 26

**IMPORTANT**

**hay guys so i want to know if i should keep it going i really want to but i dont know if you guys want me to. so i would like you guys to tell me if you want me to keep it going or for me stop. oh and tell me what you think of this chapter.  
**

* * *

"I know that you do." I said I had surprised myself that I didn't cry this whole time. I knew that was a step up most of the time thinking about my dad I start crying. I was lost in thought when I heard Dimitri say something but I didn't hear it. I snapped out of my thought and saw that Dimitri was staring at me.

"Didn't you here what I said?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I was out of it." I said looking at the ground.

"I said that I think that maybe you should call you're mom."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Rose you need to have some family and even though you have my family you still need yours."

"I know that I need someone that is my real family but she has been out of my life for so long that I don't know how to really even talk to her."

"I know." He said.

"Rose, if you develop a better relationship with your mom than it will also help with us." He said.

"Ugh." I said I felt so stressed. I know that it is a lot of work but gosh I really need a break.

"Come on, I'll call my mom and tell her that we are coming over." Dimitri said. Than picked up his phone again and called his mom. She was vary happy knowing that we were coming over and said that she would make his favorite bread. Dimitri grabbed his stake than my hand and we walked to his house. When we got to the house Olena she had dinner waiting for us. After dinner I helped her clean up, I fount out that Dimitri favorite bread was black bread. Olena said that she would show me how to make it so I could make it for him. while Olena showed me how to make the bread Dimitri said that he was going to go for a run.

"Olena?" I asked while the bread was in the oven.

"Yeah?"

"It dose get easier right?" I asked and as soon as I said it she knew what I was talking about.

"It hard but yes it dose."

"I just feel like it wont."

"I know you do but trust me everything will be alright. You just need to learn to put you're heat with Dimitri."

"I know but-." I said and looked at the ground.

"But what?" she asked.

"My heart has been hurt so many time's I don't know what it is like to be loved. I never had that, I have never had someone like Dimitri that wants to always be there for me and that will never hurt me."

"Oh." She said telling me that I should go on.

"And sometimes I feel like I am not good enough for him. he can tell me what he feels and I know that there is no doubt in his mind but I can't do that, I have never been able to I don't know if I will be able to."

"I know it is hard." She said pulling me into a hug. When we pulled back we both had tears in our eyes, I smiled and than the bell ring telling us that it was time to get the bread out. I walked over to the oven and pulled both of the try's out. I just put it on the table when I heard Dimitri laugh, it made me melt hearing he voice that was until I heard a girl's voice with his. I heard the kitchen door; I turned around to see Dimitri and some other girl with scars down her face. They were both laughing and it made my heart hurt, knowing that it was never me who was able to do that. Olena cleared her throat and they both stopped laughing.

"We made bread." She said, I couldn't talk all I could see is that Dimitri and this girl were laughing.

"Who's this?" The girl asked pointing to me. Dimitri looked at me than said.

"This is my girlfriend Roza."

"Nice to meet you I'm Tasha." She said.

"Hi." Was all I said, I turned around and started to clean the kitchen, Olena invited Tasha to have some bread she said that she loved some. Olena told us to leave and that she would bring us some. Dimitri and Tasha walked out of the kitchen but I didn't move from the counter, Olena came over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Rose." She said in a knowing tone.

"Ok, I just haven't really heard him laugh that much. Than she comes and can make him laugh."

"Roza don't be offended by that, they have know each other since they were seven."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"How about you go and sit with them." She said I nodded and walked out of the kitchen and walked into the living room. Dimitri was sitting on the sofa and Tasha was sitting right next to him if I didn't know better I would say that she was trying to sit in his lap. I sat on the chair across from them, they were talking in Russian so I didn't know what they were saying all I knew was that it had to be funny because they were both laughing after about ten munities I walked out of the living room and to the Dimitri bedroom, I locked the door when I got inside. I slide my back down the door until I hit the ground; I pulled my legs to my chest and cried. Dimitri was downstairs laughing with another girl, I have never really heard him laugh and it makes me what to cry. She could probably give him everything that he wants and need's. if possible I felt more tears fall down my face, it wouldn't have been as bad but he didn't know that I was in the room when we were sitting in the living room he was so focused on her. After about 15 minuets I heard the downstairs door open and shut, I quickly got up and looked out the window, I saw Tasha walked down the street. I walked back to the bed and lied down wondering how long it was going to be before Dimitri fount out that I wasn't down stairs. It didn't take him that long but if he was paying a little attention than he would have known where I was.

"Mom where is Roza?" He asked Olena.

"I don't know she was supposed to be in the living room with you guy's." she said and the next words to come out of his mouth made my heart stop and I really didn't want it to restart.

"She didn't come in there it has been me and Tasha the whole time, I thought that she was in here with you."

"Dimitri I saw her go in there."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe that is why she left, you didn't even know she was there."

"I have to go find her." He said. It made me feel better but not that much; I can't believe that he didn't even know that I was there. I heard Dimitri walking up the stairs and stop in front of the door. Knock, knock.

"Roza are you in there?" I didn't say anything.

"Roza I know that you are there, I can here you."

"Go away."

"Roza I am sorry, I didn't know that you were in there. I haven't talk to Tasha in years and I just got so caught up."

"Please just leave me alone." I said.

"Roza I love you please. I am sorry."

"Dimitri you didn't even know I was in there, I felt unwanted and than she was almost sitting on you're lap." I didn't mean for the last part to come out, I really didn't know why I said it.

"No she wasn't." He said.

"Yeah she was and you know just leave me alone I knew it."

"You knew what?" He asked.

"I don't know." Because really I didn't know, mostly I was just upset that he was so focused on Tasha that he didn't pay any attention to me. What if my dad came in that room and took me would he even have noticed? I started shaking again.

"Roza please open the door I am sorry, I should have paid more attain to you, I just haven't seen her in year's." I guess that I was just jealous because most likely I would have done the same thing. I slowly got off of the bed and walked over to the door. I put my hand on the doorknob but didn't turn it. I took a few deep breaths and turn the knob I opened the door. Dimitri came in and pulled me into a hug than did one thing that I have been afraid of since the last attack, he kissed me. The images of my dad started coming into my mind and I was no longer in the room with Dimitri I was in the room with my dad. I pushed him away and started to scream, he let go of the and I ran to the window he was blocking the door and I knew that there was no way out of here except for the window. I just opened the window and was about to jump out when two arms came around me. I started to scream again and fight against the two arms. Stop. I heard a voice yell, it didn't sound like my dad's but I didn't care, I had to get out. I managed to hit my dad in the gut with my elbow and I started t run to the door calling for help. Two girls ran in the room and tried to stop me from running out of the room. Two arms again came around me this time it picked me up and put me on the bed. I was still struggling so he got on top of me, that's when I froze there was no way I was getting out of this.

"Roza listen to me I am not you're dad, I am not going to hurt you." I heard Dimitri voice say. Slowly everything came back to me. My dad disappeared and Dimitri took his place, the room came back. I looked into Dimitri beautiful brown eyes and knew that I was safe.

"Roza." He said and I could see the love in his eyes.

"I love you Roza." He said and got off of me, knowing that soon it would make me uncomfortable. I sat up and saw that Olena came in the room, I thought that another person came in.

"Are you ok Rose?" Olena asked.

"I thought that someone came in the room with you."

"Nope no one came in the room they are all out." She said.

"Oh."

"Dimitri can I talk to Rose alone?" she asked. Dimitri nodded but didn't move, he looked at me as if asking if it was all right for him to leave, I nodded my head. He walked out of the room but before he shut the door he looked at me again.

"Rose what happened?" Olena asked.

"I don't know I was mad at Dimitri because he didn't even know I was there and then I let him in the room and he kissed me and than I was no longer with Dimitri I was with my father, I couldn't even get myself to think that it might be Dimitri."

"Oh, Rose. I know how it feel to be caught in you're head and not able to get out. Dimitri really is sorry that he didn't know that you were there, he hasn't seen Tasha in so many years." She said the weird thing was she sounded happy at the end.

"You sounded happy at the end." I said.

"To tell you the truth I don't like Tasha. Something about her always rubbed me the wrong way."

"Oh." Was all I said, I didn't want to make things worse.

"Anyways. You needed that. You needed that to happen because when that happened to me and I couldn't get out of my head for some reason everything thing seemed easer than it was before."

"How?" I asked.

"Because you are able to let go and if you just let Dimitri help it will get better you just need to learn to get everything out of you're head."

"I know but it's just so hard."

"I know." She said and hugged me.

"I am going to go and have Dimitri come in is that ok?" I nodded. She got off of the bed and walked to the door, Dimitri must have been right there because as soon as the door open he came in. Dimitri came over to me and sat down, as soon as Olena shut the door I started crying Dimitri pulled me to his chest and let me cry on him. I kept saying that I was sorry but he told me to stop saying sorry and that it was all right. After a little bit I stop crying and fell asleep. When I woke up I was lying on the bed on top of Dimitri, he must have feel asleep to.

"Dimitri." I said and he woke up. I needed to tell him that I was sorry and I was just upset and joules.

"Hum." He said waking up when he opened his eyes he said that I was laying on top of him and let me go. I moved his arms so that they were back around me I needed to push myself a bit.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yep but I need to talk to you. I am sorry for yesterday I was upset and joules and I didn't know what to do."

"It is ok Rose."


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok I am really sorry that I haven't updated but I have been so busy that I have not even had time to sleep. I hope that you guys are not to mad that I haven't updated and just to let you know this chapter is not going to be the best one because I wrote it in sort of a rush but I hope you like it and I also hope that you don't give up on me.**

**Thank you.**

"I am going to go and have Dimitri come in is that ok?" I nodded. She got off of the bed and walked to the door, Dimitri must have been right there because as soon as the door open he came in. Dimitri came over to me and sat down, as soon as Olena shut the door I started crying Dimitri pulled me to his chest and let me cry on him. I kept saying that I was sorry but he told me to stop saying sorry and that it was all right. After a little bit I stop crying and fell asleep. When I woke up I was lying on the bed on top of Dimitri, he must have feel asleep to.

"Dimitri." I said and he woke up. I needed to tell him that I was sorry and I was just upset and joules.

"Hum." He said waking up when he opened his eyes he said that I was laying on top of him and let me go. I moved his arms so that they were back around me I needed to push myself a bit.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yep but I need to talk to you. I am sorry for yesterday I was upset and joules and I didn't know what to do."

"It is ok Rose."

"I love you, Roza." He said. We stayed like that, neither one of us moving, neither one of us wanting to move. Dimitri was just about to say something when I heard this loud Shrek that I had to cover my ears because it was so high pitch. I looked at Dimitri but he seemed fine.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"That was Tasha." He said and I got up off of the bed and walked to the bathroom. I didn't want to even be around her, why was she even here I thought she went home. I was about half way in the bathroom when I heard the bedroom door open I ran back out to see Tasha looking at Dimitri with way more than a friends ship in her eyes.

"Hi Dimitri." She said her voice low.

"Hi Tasha, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with me." She said.

"Yes but Roza is coming to." He said and I felt so good.

"Oh I thought that it could just be me and you like the old times. You remember right just you and me eating breakfast after a long night." She said and I was about to go out there and beat the crap out of her but I knew that I couldn't mostly because I once again started crying.

"In the old times we used to date and now I am Roza and I love her." He said. It felt good to hear him say that to her.

"You don't have to." She said.

"WHAT." I yelled, making her for the first time noticed me.

"What would make you think that I would go back to you?" Dimitri asked.

"Because what you are doing is sick you are dating a little girl. You are obviously still trying to get over me." She said.

"Are you that stupid I love Roza and she is not a child and as far as me not being over you have you forgotten I broke up with you after you cheated on me? You know what Tasha me and you used to be good friends and everyone was right when they said that we would make better friends than a couple but don't you ever think that I would use another girl to get over you." Dimitri said, not a moment after he said that she started crying and I just stood there Dimitri grabbed Tasha arm and pulled her out into the hall than came back into the room and shut the door. He looked at me and I didn't know what to do, I felt bad because of me he lost a good friend of his, but at the same time I was so happy that she was out of this room. I also couldn't believe that he dragged her out like tha.

"I'm sorry." I said to him.

"It's ok Rose I am sorry that you had to hear that. I need you to know that I will never go back to her." He said.

"I didn't think that you would Dimitri but if you love her more than me could you please just tell me right now."

"Rose I used to love her, but I love you now Rose and I will never love anyone more than you." He said and I smiled. Than I did something that shocked both him and me, I ran up him and kissed him. I didn't know why I did it all I know is that when I did do it I didn't run away screaming. I pulled back and Dimitri was still shocked.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Don't be I just didn't expect it." he said and pulled me into a hug, I could still hear Tasha in the back ground crying but right now I didn't care. I pulled back from Dimitri and walked back to the bathroom to do what I needed to do. I could feel Dimitri eyes on me the whole time as I walked into the bathroom, when I came out he was sitting on the bed with a book in his hand. I walked over and sat down by him and looked at the book that he had in his hand I was expecting it to be a western but it wasn't instead it was a book on how the mind works. I looked up at Dimitri to find out that he was staring at me.

"What is the book for?" I asked.

"It for you well not for you but to help you, see there are different parts to the brain and I am trying to find out which part holds the memories." He said and I was just lost I knew that there were different parts to the human brain but I would have never thought to get a book to find out how to fix me. In a way that sort of made me mad but it also made me feel good to know that he was really trying to help me.

"Oh ok." Was all I said.

"We should probably head back to the hotel." He said and got up off of the bed, I nodded and got up to. We walked downstairs and I didn't see Tasha, inside I was smiling but I knew that it hurt Dimitri that he had to tell one of his good old friends to get lost but I couldn't really help but be happy that he picked me instead of her. After we said goodbye to Dimitri mom, we walked back to the hotel and I went to take a shower. When I got out my phone was ringing and I looked to see who it was. It was Lissa. With a sigh I answered it.

"Hay." I said.

"Where are you?" She asked sounding a little scared, I could hear in the background a lot of people talking.

"In Russia where are you?"

"In Russia." She said it so low that I almost didn't hear her but I did. Everything seem to stop.

"A-Are you hear by yourself?" I asked.

"No I brought someone with me." She said.

"Who?"

"Christen."

"The guy that saved you?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Ok Lissa where are you I will come and get you."

"I am at the airport." She said than we said our goodbyes. I knew that Lissa coming hear was going to change everything and I also knew that it was going to be even harder to get myself better if I always have to worry about her. I sighed and went to get Dimitri he was sitting on the sofa reading a book that he grabbed from his house right before we left.

"Dimitri." I said looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he said he knew that something was wrong by the sound of my voice.

"Lissa here." I said.


	28. important need to read

Hay guys so I know that all of you are going to be mad at me once you read this and I am sorry. I have had a lot of things happen to me lately and right now it is really hard for me to even thank straight. I know that you guys thank that I am going to stop writing this story but that is not going to happen, once I get everything back together I am going to finish this story. I might update here and there because writing helps me when I need to think. I am so sorry and I hope that you don't give up to much hope on me. if you want to know anymore you can email me and I will tell you anything that you want to know. And I promise that I will not give up on this story.

Rose


	29. Chapter 29

**Hay guys well it has been a long time and this is not the best chapter but i am going to tell you after this chapter life is going to start to get really good for rose. thank for being the best and not being mad. **

**no one is allowed to copy or remake this story with out my writing approval.**

* * *

"I am at the airport." She said than we said our goodbyes. I knew that Lissa coming hear was going to change everything and I also knew that it was going to be even harder to get myself better if I always have to worry about her. I sighed and went to get Dimitri he was sitting on the sofa reading a book that he grabbed from his house right before we left.

"Dimitri." I said looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he said he knew that something was wrong by the sound of my voice.

"Lissa here." I said. Dimitri eyes got really big when I said that.

"What is she doing here I thought that the school said she couldn't come."

"I know but we need to pick her up at the airport right now." I said and he grabbed his keys and we walked out the door. When we got to the lobby of the hotel I could tell that there was something wrong. I looked up at Dimitri and as if he could read my thoughts we ran out the lobby and down the street, it was times like this I wish I had a car but being that we are in Russia its hard to get one. It didn't take that long to get to the airport, but when we got there I felt really sick. I looked around for Lissa but I didn't see her, well actually I didn't see anything. No one was there, it was empty. I looked up at Dimitri again and could tell by his face that there was something wrong.

"Li." I started to yell but Dimitri put a hand over my mouth.

"Something's wrong it shouldn't be like this, this time of day the airports are usually busy." He whispered.

"OK, but I need to Find Lissa." I said, than I felt a pain in my arm I looked down at it and saw nothing, but than it clicked I was felling what Lissa was feeling again. Some how I knew that she was in the bathroom. I ran to the bathroom and tried to open the door but it was lock, Dimitri pulled me back than kicked the door in. I ran into the bathroom to see Lissa and Christian in the corner I walked over them and Dimitri stood watch.

"Lissa we need to get out of here are you ok?" I asked and she nodded, I looked at Christian and he nodded. They both got up and we ran back out of the building. As soon as we exited the building five guys attacked us. Both me and Dimitri pushing Lissa behind us we got ready to fight Dimitri took the first guy out quick but not me I was getting my ass kick but I knew that I couldn't let them get to Lissa. After a few more moments of fighting the guy he caught on fire. I looked over and saw Lissa and Chris was fine I know that Chris much have been making the fire happen but I didn't care, because soon another guy was attacking me, somehow I got the upper hand and punched him in the throat, the guy stumbled back and I grabbed Lissa and ran, who know that all the running would pay off. Once we were a block and a half away I stopped I had been dragging Lissa most of the was Chris was just a little bit behind us.

"Are you ok?" I asked Lissa.

"Yea." She said and Chris hugged her, that was when I noticed that we had left Dimitri behind, I was just about to start running back when a saw someone running towards up, again I grabbed Lissa and ran. It wasn't to long before the guy caught up to us, he had skipped over Lissa and Chris and grabbed me, I pushed Lissa and far as I could away from me before I started struggling with who ever had me.

"Stop Roza it's ok, it's me." I heard Dimitri say, after a moment I smelt him and I knew that we were ok. I stopped struggling and Dimitri let me go, I didn't know why until I saw Lissa, she didn't know yet that me and Dimitri were together. I was still breathing hard and it was hard to even speack so Dimitri did for me.

"It thank that we should get in." He said and we walked back to the hotel that we were staying in. once we were in there everyone sat down but no one said a thing.

"Lissa what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you." She said in a low voice.

"Dose the headmistress know that you are here?" Dimitri asked and as soon as he did I knew the answer.

"No." She said.

"Lissa I know that you wanted to come and see rose but you can't stay here I am only capable of watching over one other person and teaching her, plus the school must be going nuts trying to figure out where you are." Dimitri said, I knew that there were other reason that he didn't want her here but he couldn't say any of them.

"Well I thought that maybe we could just stay for a while?" Lissa said.

"Lissa Dimitri is right he can only watch over one of us." I said, Lissa look said.

"Come on we need to talk." I said and grabbed her arm taking her to the bed, we sat down and Dimitri excused himself to the bathroom to make a phone call. I knew that he was going to call the headmistress and have them bring her back, I really didn't want Lissa to go back but I knew it was for the best, she needed to be safe and even though Dimitri is one of the best guardians he can't protect every one and try to help in fact he wont be able to help me because there here.

"Lissa what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I wanted to come see you." She said and I knew that she was hiding something, and I was going to find out what it was.

"What are you hiding?"

"Don't get mad it just came out."

"What just came out?" I asked.

"I told Chris about what happened to me and somehow he got me to tell him about you."

"You did what?" I asked loudly, I knew that it was wrong to yell at her but she had no right to tell anyone, about what happened to me. After all this time I never told anyone about her.

"I'm Sorry I didn't mean to."

"Lissa why did you tell him?"

"I didn't meant to, but there is some good news." She said, I looked up at her telling her to go on.

"He can help you, he did me sort of were still working on it but he can help you to."

"Lissa he can't help me the one person who could help no longer can."

"Who?" she asked.

"You don't know him." I said I knew it was wrong of me to lie to her but I could risk her telling Chris. I didn't really know him yet, I knew that Lissa trust him but I didn't and the last thing I need is for my life to be worse than it already is.

"You're lying." She said.

"No I am not you don't know the person that is trying to help me."

"Well than can I meet him?"

"No." was all I said.

"And Why not?" She asked I could tell that see was getting mad because I didn't want to tell her.

"I just can't tell you who it is, I am sorry." That was all I could say.

"Fine than I guess we aren't friends." She said and I knew that she was just over reacting because if me not telling her someone is, is going to ruin our friendship than we weren't friends in the first place. I was just about to say something else when Dimitri walked back into the room and stood in front of us, now Chris was sitting next to Lissa.

"Look the two of you are going to be on a plane home tomorrow, both of you are to go and talk to the headmistress as soon as you get there. I have gotten you out of as much trouble that I can but you will still be punished for running away." Dimitri said.

"Fine." Lissa said I knew that I needed to talk to her and tell her that I was sorry and that it is best for everyone that she didn't know, but I also knew that she wouldn't try this again if didn't tell her because most likely she would not talk to me for a long time and that would also be bad. I sighed and got off the bed and walked out of the hotel room, right now I just felt like I needed to be alone. The door to the room opened up again and someone sat down next to me.

"I am sorry that I over reacted I really just want to know who is helping you so that I knew who got through to you." Lissa said.

"Look Lissa it is best for both of us if you didn't know you don't know how much trouble that we would all be in if I told you." I said hoping that she would get a hint of which it was I knew that I couldn't tell her but if she found out that would be different. I looked through the bond to see if she got it but she didn't nothing was adding up in her head. With another sigh I stood up offering my hand to her.

"We need to go in." I said after she didn't take it.

"I don't want to leave." She said.

"I know but it is for the best that you do." After that she took my hand and I pulled her up we walked back into the room and saw that Chris was asleep on the bed Dimitri was on the sofa just watching over, I told Lissa that she should get some sleep and she went and got next to Chris on the bed and was out like a light. I walked over to Dimitri and sat down at the other end to make sure if one of them woke up it wouldn't look weird. Dimitri didn't say anything and neither did I. I like not always having to talk but I also right now want to talk to him but I didn't know what to say.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yep. Why?"

"You look sad."

"Lissa want to know who is helping me get through all of this and it makes me up set to know I can't tell her."

"You will be able to one day."

"I know I just wish I could now."

"I know, you need to get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"When do they have to go back."

"We have to drop them off first thing in the morning."

"Oh."

This is not going to be the last time you see her trust me."

"I know I am just going to miss her. It funny because we haven't know each other that long but it feels like I have know her forever."

"I know that feels." That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Hay everyone I have some good news and some ok news depending on how you take the ok news.

Good news is that I am back and going to keep writing.

OK news is that I am going to redo my story got to get out. I am not happy where the story is right now, I have a friend that went through this, this story was intended to put it out there that things do get better no matter what it is abuse, rape, bullying, anything, well my friend went through this awhile ago and is now better and when I told her about this story she wanted to help, she also want to put it out there that things get better, so after she read it we both agreed that I need to start over and make it more real from a person prospective that has been through this and not a friends prospective that was trying to understand what it was like.

Some of the changes are that it is going to be more in tuned to what it is like to go through this, another change I am going to get a beta that is going to help with the grammar problems as all of you know I have.

I really what to know what you guys think of this, I hope that you will read the new story it is going to be call got to get out redone and I am hoping that it is going to be up anywhere between the 12th and the 16th.

The last thing that I want to say it thank you for all of that has reviewed and all of you that read this story it means a lot to me, and I really hope that you guys stay with me for the redoing of this story.


End file.
